BLEACH: Tamaya's Past
by DreamingVampGirl
Summary: Tamaya is my RP character for most Bleach RP sites. I decided to start writing a continuous story on how her life has gone. I may even do the Arrancar Arc and the current arc going on to save Rukia, but it's just a fanfic so I'm not sure.
1. When Life Actually Begins

-1**Character List [Chapter 1**

**(REMEMBER IT'S A FANFIC)**

**Tamaya Aramaki:** 6 year old from Karakura, Japan. Born on April 10, 1993, died June 12, 1999. Entered the Soul Society at age 6 by Toshiro Hitsugaya. Joined Sayuri and Takuya Watashi's makeshift family. On the back of her left shoulder are the words "Bachiatari Tamashii" which literally means "Cursed Soul." She has shoulder length orange hair with cheek-long bangs that fall into her face and big reddish-brown eyes. Tamaya has a huge dream of becoming a Shinigami and is a magnet for danger and trouble.

**Takuya Hiroshimi:** 5 year old originally from Tokyo, Japan. He was born on July 19, 1994 and died on May 12, 1999 in a gruesome car accident. He stubborn and tends to be selfish at times, showing no respect for Tamaya and ignoring her all together. He his light blue eyes and messy blonde hair with falls into his face

**Sayuri Watashi:** Sayuri is an intelligent blue-haired girl with magnificent green eyes. She's very educated on the ways of Shinigami and doesn't approve of Tamaya's dream, but is loving all the same of both Takuya and Tamaya. She once had a brother who was murdered by Shinigami for doing something 'inappropriate' to the society. It was her blood brother who died from cancer, she joined up with him in the 75th District, which is rare. Sayuri herself died from loneliness from loosing her brother.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:** A 13 year old white-haired Shinigami with turquoise eyes. He reaches about 4 foot 4 and has a deep interest in Tamaya, being the one who sent her to the Soul Soceity, and also a Captain-rank genius.

**Old Lady Seion:** The elderly in Tamaya's part of the 75th District. Old Lady Seion is an expert with healing herbs and sells them to make a living. Sayuri get's a discount on them, also being a healer, Takuya spends a lot of time around her little shop and Tamaya usually runs errands for Old Lady Seion.

**Tora Aramaki:** Tamaya's younger sister, a mirror image of Tamaya herself, they look like twins.

**Chapter 1**

**When Life Actually Begins**

_Life can be a pain. It can harden your soul and leave you in despair. My life began at one point in time, but it had to end before that happened. When that happened, all my life consisted of was taking two steps forward and one step back. I moved, but nothing moved with me. I walked, but nothing matched my pace…My name is Tamaya Aramaki, and this is my story._

_My life started on June 12, 1999 at the age of 6_

_Two steps forward and one step back_, Tamaya repeated in her head. She glanced up from looking at her feet, ignoring the chain hanging from her chest altogether for once. Ahead of her walked a little shoulder-length orange-haired girl with bangs that fell in her face and flowed off to the sides reaching to her cheeks. _An exact mirror image of me, but she can move, _Tamaya thought, wondering aloud, "What have I done to poor Tora and Okaa-san? Is Tou-san worried?" Tamaya sighed inwardly and lowered her head. She lifted her hand up and held the end of the chain in her up-turned palm. _How much longer will this be here? _

"I'm not giving up!" Tamaya growled under her breath, punching thin air, "I'll figure out the mystery of why I can't move _today _and _right now_!" Tamaya jumped forward in a hop to give herself a running start.

_When that happened, all my life consisted of was taking two steps forward and one step back. I moved, but nothing moved with me. I walked, but nothing matched my pace._

**Thump!**

"Ah! Ugh no!" Tamaya growled pulling herself into a sitting position on her knees, "I almost had it! Everything was….wasn't moving?" She lifted her head up and glanced around. Her surroundings were the same. The small, empty strip of a backstreet to two rows of houses. The wooden lamppost and the tin garbage can with it's lid halfway off.

Tamaya sighed and closed her eyes to fight back the oncoming tears. She clenched her tiny hands, which were on the ground supporting her in the position she was sitting, into fists. "Why?" She wondered aloud, looking up and stopping. A black shape hovered in the sky…not the sky, in air, above her.

The black and purple shape minded its own business. Hovering in mid-air as if there were no cares in the world. Instead of an angel, it looked like the devil.

Tamaya shook her head. "No not the devil. But…a black butterfly?" She lifted her head up again and studied the shape, reaching out for it delicately. Too mesmerized, Tamaya watched it flutter higher into the air and disappear for a second.

"So you like butterflies?" A gentle, male's voice, came. Tamaya glanced over too quickly, making her head spin. She blinked away the dizziness and clutched her stomach to get rid of the sickening feeling. _What's this strong feeling? Where did that boy come from? _

In answer, Tamaya nodded slightly, studying the boy who had is chin tilted towards the black butterfly, which had reappeared. "Huh? Uh…oh…h-hai."

He smiled slightly, his white hair shining silver in the sunlight and his greenish-blue eyes holding no expression of feelings, as if he were hiding them. He reached about 4 foot 4, to the middle of the brick wall he was standing in front of, next to the wooden lamppost. "Do you know anything about butterflies?"

Tamaya shook her head. "I only know a few butterflies. Ulysses butterflies are blue and black…they're my favorites. But this butterfly is prettier," she murmured, watching the butterfly land on a pebble in front of her. Tamaya's brown eyes brightened at the sight of the peaceful butterfly. _It's not the devil. It's the soul of a lost one._

Tamaya glanced up when the boy had taken a step forward and kneeled down next to her. For the first time, she noticed his clothing, a black shihakuso and a white sleevless haori. He lowered his hand down to the butterfly and placed his finger on the tip of its wing. "Do you know this butterfly?" Tamaya shook her head and looked back at the butterfly, then at the boy. "It's called a Hells Butterfly."

"It's the soul of a lost one?" Tamaya asked, smiling down on the butterfly.

"Hai. You could say that," he murmured, "Mou, what's your name, Imoutou-chan?"

Tamaya giggled. "I-Imoutou-chan? Now I'm a little sister?" she asked with a big wide grin, "My…my name is Tamaya Aramaki."

"Toshiro," the boy replied quietly, holding the chain in his up-turned hand as she had done, "you know what has happened to you?"

"Hai," Tamaya sighed, "I had a stomach sickness…and passed away. My last memories are of my mom sobbing uncontrollably." Tamaya looked down at his hand and placed hers on his wrist gently, running her fingers over his veins going down his arm.

"Your lucky," Toshiro sighed, letting his eyes stray away, "You aren't a soul bounded to a place, filled with regret or hate to where a Hollow will come to get you, and you haven't had a Hollow chase you either. You're a Pure Soul, ready to move on…?"

_Move on, _Tamaya echoed in her head, gripping his wrist in her small hand, "What about Okaa-san…Tou-san…and Tora-chan?" Tamaya looked up at his turqouise eyes, which were looking at her now.

"They'll be fine…" Tamaya whispered, letting her hand drop as Toshiro stood up and looked down at her. She glanced at the butterfly, then up at him, "A better place it is then," she added, grabbing onto Toshiro's outstretched hand.

_I was born on April 10, 1993 at 12:32 AM in Karakura, Japan. But the time I was really born, I was complete. I was born on June 12, 1999 at 4:25 PM in the 75th District Rukongai of the Soul Society. The Soul Society is split into two parts, the Rukongai is the worst, the Seireitei is where the Soul Reapers live, which is the best. If you are born into royalty like a noble, you live in the Seireitei to begin with. The Rukongai is split into sections numbered 1-80. The lower the number, the worse the district. I had it pretty bad…_

Loud, but small, footsteps pounded on the floor of the 75th District of the Rukongai, through the deathly silence of the evening, people ignoring a newcomer and leaving for their houses. The little girl's shoulder length orange hair flew out behind her in a fan, her orange cheek-long bangs flew out of her face to show the frightened expression in her reddish-brown eyes, as if they were saying "I'm going to die here again." _Run…run…RUN! _The girl thought desperately, wanting to scream out, _Just run for your life!_

The laughing of the three men's voices came from behind her. The tall, darker one seemed to be the loudest. All of them were unique, for being drunk. The one who seemed to be the leader was darker. He had messy black hair and stubble on his face with broad shoulders and a bulky appearance, reaching about 6 foot 7 in height and dark brown eyes. The second one was lighter. He had blonde hair that reached to his mid-neck with bangs that fell in his face and a clean shave. He was the slender one who seemed more gentle with a sly smile and blue eyes with a slender neck, body trim, and broad shoulders reaching about 6 foot 2 in height. The smaller one was about 5 foot 8 in height and was a smaller version of the leader but with green eyes.

_In the Rukongai, the lower you go, the less people care about little kids. If your too small, someone could stomp on you. If your too much of a kid, you'll get taken advantage of and possibly die. Those who are still young, don't have money and adults don't care, they'd let you starve. So you have to stick up for yourself. Stealing is good, fighting lessons help, and just plain childish trickery can save your life._

Tamaya didn't mean to get such a clear description of them. But when you make eye-contact with the wrong people, it happens. Tamaya slid down as if she were play baseball and stealing a base, sliding in the dirt of the 75th District and making a sharp turn around a corner. She picked herself up and ran at full speed, only to stop short in front of a cobblestone wall of an alley. _No! How'd this happen!? I was watching where I was going! _Tamaya spun around to get a head start and escape the men, her right arm flaying wildly when she spun around, only to be caught in the grasp of the miniature dark-haired man. Tamaya gasped in surprise and cringed backwards, pulling her arm to try and loosen it from his grip. She stumbled backwards on accident, the man went with her on purpose, and right into the open arms of the blonde man.

"Oi! No! Let go!" Tamaya screamed, the blonde cringed a little and nuzzled into Tamaya's neck, who let out a growl. "LET GO WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU!?!?" She screamed. The short man flinched at her scream and covered his ears, letting go of her arm. The blonde one tightened his grip around her waist, Tamaya fumbled with his arms which were wrapped around her and squirmed around.

"Mou, your our toy tonight so you have to play along," the blonde whispered in her ear, "Understand little gi-GAH!" Tamaya jumped forward as the blonde stumbled backwards and sidestepped to dodge the leader's blow, tripping and falling, she looked up to see what had caused the commotion.

About 12 feet away stood a small blonde-haired boy, not much smaller than Tamaya herself, with blue eyes and a bunch of pebbles in his hand. A taller woman stood next to him, her blue hair reaching to her mid back with cheek-long bangs that fell to the side of her face and bright green eyes, which showed hatred.

"OI! Leave her alone!" The blue-haired woman roared. The leader grinned mischievously and lowered his hand towards Tamaya's back, who growled.

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE! Scram!" The lady yelled, the younger boy threw a rock, aiming perfectly at his head. The man above Tamaya stumbled backwards. Tamaya jumped up and stumbled towards the boy and lady. The blonde boy dropped all of the rocks, and studied Tamaya while the blue-haired lady glared at the three men. "Scram, now!"

_The chances of finding someone to rescue, or care at all, for you in the lowest districts of the Rukongai are rare. Surviving is just as rare. Not all people who enter the Soul Society find the perfect life they once had in the Material World, but I was able to. My life was sure to end at that point in time, but thanks to two strangers I lived, so I had a purpose in life. I left nothing behind at home and I found everything in this opposite world._

Tamaya gazed into space, feeling the air of the three men brush past her. She flinched at the new weight on her shoulder. Tamaya blinked and gazed ahead, the blue-haired woman was kneeling down in front of her to make eye contact. Her brilliant green eyes showed sympathy now. "Are you okay, little girl?"

_Little girl_, Tamaya thought, _The third time_. Tamaya nodded slightly. "H-hai," she murmured.

"Your hands and knees?" The woman prompted, "What about the scrapes on them?"

"They'll be fine," Tamaya whispered. The woman nodded and held out her hand to Tamaya.

"Let us go somewhere more peaceful," she said gently. Tamaya nodded and took the woman's hand, who led her out of the alley. She took a left. All of the buildings looked the same, brown ragged and worn, except for one little shop just ahead with two large pots of flowers outside on either side of the door.

Once inside Tamaya sat down in a corner of the building, which looked like a small shop, the woman kneeled down in front of her and took her hand, studying the scrapes. She turned back to the blonde boy who had a glare on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. "Takuya, go get Old Lady Seion."

"Tsk," Takuya hissed, spinning around and going through a door to the opposite side of the building behind a desk. The shop had shelves everywhere in the shop, lined in neat rows. On the South side of the building was a small desk and a cash register, a door behind it and stairs to the East of the room, leading up to the second story.

"My name is Sayuri Watashi," she said with a sweet smile, "Do you have a name you go by, young lady?"

"Oh…ano…h-hai," Tamaya stammered, "I-I'm Tamaya…Tamaya Aramaki…"

Sayuri smiled. "Tamaya. What a pretty name," she said, glancing over her shoulder as Takuya returned with a pitcher of water in one hand and a glass in the other. An older lade with wavy silver hair that reached to her shoulders, from old age, followed behind him in a traditional red kimono with gold dragons on it and a yellow ribbon tied around her waist. She smiled slighing. "Konnichiwa."

Tamaya nodded and Sayuri took the pitcher and glass from Takuya. "Takuya, introduce yourself." Takuya crossed his arms over his chest and glared away. Sayuri sighed and poured some water into the glass, the ice clanking on the sides. She turned around and handed the glass to Tamaya, who took it, hands slightly shaking. Sayuri set the pitcher on the ground next to her. "Gomen ne, Takuya is just a little stubborn. Do you have a family? A family that will worry where you are?"

Tamaya shook her head. "Nope. I've…I've just come to this place."

"So you have no family…" Sayuri echoed quietly, "Would you like to stay with us? Takuya and myself, I mean?"

"NO I WONT ALLOW IT!" Takuya cried out, spinning around to face Sayuri and Tamaya. Tamaya looked curiously up at the boy, who looked as if he were about to burst into tears, "You promised it would be just you and me Sayuri-nee! You can't let her live with us!"

Sayuri's face softed and she reached up to stroke Takuya's cheek. "That doesn't mean we shouldn't help a person in need. I've always taught you that, Takuya."

Tamaya glanced at Old Lady Seion, who was nodding. "Yes, dear Takuya. Young Sayuri has always taught you right from wrong. And this young girl - Tamaya was it? - she definitely needs a home, Takuya."

Sayuri sighed and stood up. "Such a stubborn boy. Takuya, Tamaya needs a home. We're the only people who can provide her with one. Old Lady Seion is just too elderly to take care of someone who has just passed away and entered the Soul Society. You know that, Takuya, I did the same thing for you."

"No!" Takuya lashed out, "I don't want anything to do with her! Didn't you see the trouble she can cause with those three men!? If I have to protect her every time…no! If you have to protect her every time something happens…I won't allow it you can get hurt Sayuri-nee!!" Takuya pointed at Tamaya accusingly, "Can't you see the danger she'd cause for our family of two!?"

Sayuri reached out to touch Takuya's shoulder, who just shrugged it away. Tamaya jumped up. "No!" Takuya stared at Tamaya blankly and Old Lady Seion as well as Sayuri looked at Tamaya curiously.

"I'm not that much of a threat. We're in the 75th District of the Rukongai. Don't you know how much a kid can get in trouble!? It wasn't my fault I looked desperate and needed help, but looked at the wrong people! I understand that now!" Takuya's hands clenched into fists and he growled. Tamaya returned the growl with a glared and lifted her hand up, smacking it across Takuya's face, who sidestepped to catch himself. "Don't come to conclusions about someone unless you know them!"

Old Lady Seion's giggling made Tamaya and Takuya both stare up at her curiously. "Oh poor Young Sayuri. These two are so energetic you'll have such a handful!"

Sayuri sweat dropped and rubbed her neck. "Yeah I guess…bakas…they're mirror images of each other.

"ARE NOT!" Tamaya and Takuya squeaked in unison. Sayuri burst into a fit of laughter and Old Lady Seion's giggling increased. Tamaya and Takuya spun to face each other with identical glares. "Bakayaro!" They growled in unison again.

Sayuri whacked both of them on the top of their head. "That's far enough! Now, let's get home you two."

Takuya put on a pouting face. "I still want nothing to do with her…"

"Yeah and I'll stay away from you!" Tamaya retorted.

_All the same. I have never forgotten my family in the Material World, Tora my Imoutou-chan, my Okaa-san, and my Tou-san. Never will I forget them. But never can I walk into their lives again, so pushing them to the back of my memory is what I choose to do. Takuya-kun and Sayuri-nee, as well as Old Lady Seion, is my family for now._


	2. Acquaintances or just Idiotic?

**Character List::Chapter 2**

**Tamaya Aramaki:** 6 year old from Karakura, Japan. Born on April 10, 1993, died June 12, 1999. Entered the Soul Society at age 6 by Toshiro Hitsugaya. Joined Sayuri and Takuya Watashi's makeshift family. On the back of her left shoulder are the words "Bachiatari Tamashii" which literally means "Cursed Soul." She has shoulder length orange hair with cheek-long bangs that fall into her face and big reddish-brown eyes. Tamaya has a huge dream of becoming a Shinigami and is a magnet for danger and trouble.

**Takuya Hiroshimi:** 5 year old originally from Tokyo, Japan. He was born on July 19, 1994 and died on May 12, 1999 in a gruesome car accident. He stubborn and tends to be selfish at times, showing no respect for Tamaya and ignoring her all together. He his light blue eyes and messy blonde hair with falls into his face

**Sayuri Watashi:** Sayuri is an intelligent blue-haired girl with magnificent green eyes. She's very educated on the ways of Shinigami and doesn't approve of Tamaya's dream, but is loving all the same of both Takuya and Tamaya. She once had a brother who was murdered by Shinigami for doing something 'inappropriate' to the society. It was her blood brother who died from cancer, she joined up with him in the 75th District, which is rare. Sayuri herself died from loneliness from loosing her brother.

**Old Lady Seion:** The elderly in Tamaya's part of the 75th District. Old Lady Seion is an expert with healing herbs and sells them to make a living. Sayuri get's a discount on them, also being a healer, Takuya spends a lot of time around her little shop and Tamaya usually runs errands for Old Lady Seion.

**Yutaka Masahiko:** A little 14 year old brat of the 75th District of the Rukongai falling in "Puppy Love" over Tamaya, who loathes him. He's richer than most in his district, and gets everything he wants which makes him full of himself.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:** A 13 year old white-haired Shinigami with turquoise eyes. He reaches about 4 foot 4 and has a deep interest in Tamaya, being the one who sent her to the Soul Society, and also a Captain-rank genius.

**Izuru Kira:** Lieutenant of the 3rd Division. A blonde with one long bang falling in his face and a slender trim to his face with high cheek-bones. He seems to act like a kid around Renji Abarai.

**Hisagi Shuhei:** A spiky black haired Shinigami with various tattoos on himself. He's lieutenant of the 9th Division and a little more mellower than Renji Abarai and Izuru Kira.

**Renji Abarai:** A red-head idiot Shinigami whose hair is pulled into a ponytail. He has various tattoos all over his body, more than Hisagi, and seems to be short-tempered. He's Lieutenant of the 6th Division.

**Chapter 2**

**Acquaintances or just Idiotic?**

_As they say. Life goes on. My life went on for sure. Seven years passed since I entered the Rukongai. I'm a Soul Reaper expert and I know the 75th District of the Rukongai like the back of my hand. Though my life went on, it seemed to abruptly stop when I met a pig-headed idiot of a Shinigami, he's just like Takuya…_

**March 31, 2007 - Age 13 - 75th District Rukongai**

"No you idiot!" Tamaya cried out, watching her woven basket fall to the floor, Sayuri's herbs splattering everywhere. She glared up at the dark, spiky haired boy with dark blue eyes, "Such an idiot Yutaka!"

"Ooh, c'mon Tamaya-chaaaan!" Yutaka whined in a childish voice, "I just thought I'd help you before April 10th comes in 10 days!"

"Just bug off!" Tamaya spat, "I told you I didn't need your help and I never _will _need your help!" Tamaya jumped back, blowing her orange bangs out of her face when Yutaka jumped forward to grab her arm.

"Your _mine _Tamaya!" Yutaka growled, "I get everything I want and I want _you_!"

Tamaya growled and stuck her tongue out at him, holding her hands out in front of her in a guarding-style. "Well today your dream can go down the drain!"

Yutaka smirked. "Your so annoying. See why I love you so much Maya-chan?"

Tamaya snarled. "Don't call me that!" she spat, "And talk about annoying, have you had an attitude check lately!?" Tamaya glowered at him, and spun around, kicking dust up at him and running off. Tamaya grinned, hearing Yutaka curse out loud and run after her.

_I've always loved to run. There's always been a tingling, running feeling in my veins that ran through my legs. Wherever I go, I love to run. When I'm in danger I even love to run. Running isn't my life, but it's part of it. As you know, my life hasn't been fulfilled yet._

"Run, run, run, run!" Tamaya chanted, skipping a step in a jumping pattern to speed up. She kept up her even pace, which was pretty fast for a normal soul in the Rukongai. Yutaka was behind her, catching up, but she didn't feel like going faster. "Run, run, run!" Tamaya closed her eyes and grinned, only to loose her balance and trip over her own feet. Tamaya was sent tumbling towards the ground, stirring up dust. Some of the older people around her cursed as she covered her head to avoid any injury.

Tamaya sat up and coughed, shaking the dust from her orange hair. Finally noticing her surroundings, she glanced up at the familiar white sleeveless haori.

"Get out of my way kid!" Yutaka growled, loud for him.

"Do you think you own this girl or something?" The second voice growled, a familiar voice that used to be gentle towards Tamaya. Tamaya looked up, studying the male that was standing in front of her protectively. _White haori, black kimono and hakama, white sash, white spiky hair, shortness…_

"Toshiro?" Tamaya wondered aloud. The white-haired boy glanced over his shoulder down at her with a curious, but guarded expression.

Yutaka growled. "Tamaya-chan you know this…_kid_?"

Tamaya jumped up out of anger and rubbed her head, blinking the dizziness away from her mind. _This feeling again?_ She thought to herself, glaring at Yutaka. "He's probably older than you bakayaro! Toshiro is a _Shinigami_! _The_ Shinigami that sent me to the Soul Society! Now stop calling me -chan and leave me alone like I've told you to!"

Yutaka growled and took a running step forward, only to be blocked by Toshiro's unsheathed sword. "No farther. Tamaya asked you nicely beforehand to leave her alone." Yutaka glared up at him and snarled, Toshiro returned it by glaring menacingly.

_I'm a Soul Reaper expert. In Japanese, Soul Reapers are actually known as Shinigami. A Shinigami wears the traditional uniform, a shihakuso. A shihakuso consists of a white undershirt (the white that appears underneath of the black sleeves), a black kimono (the top), the black hakama (the pants), and a white sash (the belt). Lieutenants are also required to wear an armband with their division's insignia on them, especially to meetings. Captains wear white haoris with their division's insignia on the back. Captain's uniforms are personalized, example, the haoris are sometimes long-sleeved and sometimes short-sleeved. Their swords are known as zanpaku-to. Zanpaku-to are part of a Shinigami's soul, they're one with them._

Tamaya reached forward and tugged on Toshiro's haori. "C'mon. Leave the idiot be. I'm going to become a Soul Reaper anyways, then I won't have to deal with his crap anymore, ne?"

Toshiro lowered his zanpaku-to and sheathed it. "Hai. I believe you dropped your herbs back a ways?" He said, keeping an eye on Yutaka who finally started to retreat.

"Hai, I did Toshiro-dono," Tamaya said with a nod, she watched as his solemn face turned into a slight smile.

"Let's go get you some new herbs then," Toshiro said holding his hand out to her, Tamaya took in gingerly and let him lead the way off. As soon as they were at the site of the incident, Toshiro bent down and picked up Tamaya's woven basket, brushing off the dirt. "Hmm. Still good," he said with a nod, holding it out to Tamaya. He nodded towards the shop. "Maybe you should go in. I don't know if many people enjoy a Shinigami in the 75th District Rukongai, not with all of the murderers and bad people. I'll wait here."

Tamaya studied Toshiro curiously and nodded slightly. She pointed at him, then the ground. "Stay, puppy," She said witha grin. Toshiro laughed and Tamaya skipped off.

Tamaya stared up at the bell as it dangled when she walked through the door. Old Lady Seion appeared from the door on the opposite side of the store. Now that it was daytime, and a good day, Tamaya loved this shop. It didn't appear as gloomy as the night of her mishap.

"Your back, Little Tamaya?" Old Lady Seion said with a hint of surprise in her voice, "And your basket is empty?"

Tamaya nodded with a sigh and set the basket on the counter next to the cash register. "Hai. Yutaka wouldn't leave me alone…he ended up dumping the herbs everywhere. I have a friend picking them up."

Old Lady Seion smiled. "I'll give you this batch for free. Don't tell Young Sayuri now."

Tamaya smiled. "I wont. Sayuri-nee would have Yutaka-baka's head off." Tamaya sighed in relief when Old Lady Seion disappeared with a laugh and watched the door closely. Soon, the elderly lady reappeared. "Now, don't let him do anything rash," she warned, handing the basket to Tamaya. "Now, who's this friend of yours?"

Tamaya nodded. "I won't," she said, adding, "my friend is that Soul Reaper who helped bring me to this world. Toshiro, remember my story of him?

"Oh hai, hai!" Old Lady Seion said with a smile, "Don't go falling head over heels for him now!"

"Oi!" Tamaya whined, running out of the store playfully, "Meanie Seion-chan!" Tamaya smiled and skipped over to Toshiro, Seion's happy laughs echoing in her mind. _It's as if Old Lady Seion has never laughed so peacefully._ Tamaya waved slightly when Toshiro looked up from where he was leaning against a wall. She hopped to stop in front of him. "You moved," she accused.

"Was I really expected to stand in the street?" Toshiro wondered, Tamaya rolled her eyes playfully. "I see you got some new herbs."

"I didn't have to pay. If I make Old Lady Seion laugh, she gives me anything," Tamaya said, adding lightly, "she's like family."

"I'm glad your fitting in here well, for the 75th District," Toshiro sighed, "who's your family?"

Tamaya smiled. "The 75th District isn't all that bad. But I live out near the woods," she followed Toshiro as he started to walk, "my family consists of Takuya, he's 12 years old and has blonde hair with blue eyes. Don't get him mad he has a real good aim! Sayuri is my older sister like figure. She's really good and cooking and healing with herbs. She's also very pretty with her blue hair and green eyes. Old Lady Seion is like the second mother. If we ever have problems we go to her."

"Hmm. How old are you now?" Toshiro wondered aloud.

"13. I'll be 14 in 10 days," Tamaya sighed, "when you found me that day I was 6 years old."

Toshiro nodded. "Do you like it here, although your dead?"

Tamaya nodded enthusiastically, swinging the basket back and forth. "Of course! I love it! I've already decided that I want to be a Soul Reaper. I'm going to get a form on my birthday, I heard they've been handing them out. And when I become a Soul Reaper, I've heard they can go to the Material World, I'd like to go back and visit, see how much Karakura has changed. But I've decided to lock my memories of my old life away because I have a good life here, and my sister has always claimed to see ghosts, I don't want to open any wounds."

"Your very intelligent," Toshiro muttered darkly. Tamaya grinned innocently and stopped, glancing around. Toshiro looked up. "Oh, we're already at the forest?"

"Hai. A mile ahead is where I live…where will they be handing out the forms?" Tamaya said, looking up at the 5-inches-taller Toshiro.

"Just outside the gate into the Seireitei. Of course the gate hasn't been put down in ages, so really, it just outside the Seireitei," Toshiro explained, ruffling Tamaya's hair, "I'll see you later. Maybe I can stop by later in the day on your birthday?"

Tamaya smiled and lifted he basket close to her chest. "Hai. I'd like that. You're a good enough birthday present for me." She watched as Toshiro rolled his eyes and disappeared.

_When a Shinigami disappears, they literally don't disappear. They use what's called Shunpou, or Flashstep. It's a technique basic Shinigami can do for easier, and faster, transportation. Like walking, but at a high-speed._

"Onee-chan!" Tamaya squealed jumping over Takuya who was spread across a blanket in the front of their cottage, reading a book, outside.

"Oi watch where you're going!" He growled, lifting his head up from his magazine. Tamaya stuck her tongue out in return, making Takuya turn hot with anger.

Tamaya tip-toed through the open door of the cottage taking a left into a small hallway with a few pictures, then a right through a doorway and into the small kitchen. The kitchen was small, consisting of a tiny table in one corner, a fridge, a stove and oven, and very limited counter space with a tiny island in the middle where Sayuri worked with her herbs. Tamaya placed the basket on the island and took a short look at the random herbs spread across the island, taking up most of the room. She turned to Sayuri, who was at the stove stirring. "Onee-chan guess what?"

Sayuri glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "Yutaka bothered you again today?"

Tamaya sighed in exasperation. "Yes of course he did. That's why I'm late, gomenasai! But it's something better!"

Sayuri nodded, the blinked in confusion. "You saw Toshiro?"

Tamaya nodded and clapped her hands together. "He helped get rid of Yutaka and then he walked me to the edge of the woods. After that he said he'd try and stop by on my birthday!" Tamaya watched as Sayuri turned back to her cooking. "Onee-chan?" she paused, "Ano…why don't you like Soul Reapers?"

Sayuri lifted the pot off of the burner, placing it on one that was off. She turned the one on off by turning the dial and turned to face Tamaya. "Gomen. I know how much it means to you…becoming a Soul Reaper…but not all Soul Reapers are loyal in my eyes. One killed my brother. My _blood_ brother. I was very close to him. I died from loneliness. It's very rare to come across a loved one in the Soul Society once you join as a Lost Soul. The problem was, he was standing up for a little girl who was being beaten by some old man…I don't know the facts, but the Soul Reapers accused my brother of 'disturbing the society'," Sayuri sighed, "and they executed him. I think of it more as a murder."

"Oh…" Tamaya murmured, looking down at the tiles on the kitchen floor, Tamaya stumbled forward in surprise when Sayuri embraced her in a hug.

"Don't worry," she whispered in Tamaya's ear, "I'll always love you. You'll be the best and most loyal Soul Reaper there is!" Tamaya giggled and wrapped her arms around Sayuri.

"Arigato."

**April 10, 2007 - 75th District of the Rukongai**

Tamaya tapped her foot on the step outside of the cottage, staring blankly up at the darkening sky. _Is it really going to rain on my birthday? Rain is good. It cleanses the Earth. Plus I love rain…but today isn't a sad day._

Tamaya flinched, coming out of her trance and glancing over her shoulder at the glaring Takuya. "_Finally_ you hear me! What the hell do you think about all the time?"

"Oi! Takuya! No saying 'hell' in this house. Only 'heck'!" Sayuri's stern voice came.

Takuya rolled his eyes and mocked her works. "It's not like you'll ever teach us. Seriously everyone in this district curses!"

"Damatte-yo bakayaro," Tamaya sighed, standing up and turning to face Takuya, "Mou, nan-"

"Tanjyoubi omedetou gozaimasu (happy birthday), Onee-chan," Takuya muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tamaya blinked in confusion. "Oh…arigato…patsukin (dumb blonde)," Tamaya giggled.

"Oi! Baka otoko onna (tomboy)!" Takuya retorted.

"And proud of it yowa-mushi (weakling)!" Tamaya snarled.

"Yowa-mushi?" Takuya echoed, "Burakumin akage (Outcast carrot-top)!"

"OI!!" Sayuri growled, appearing in the door, "Yamete-yo (stop it)! Your at it already?"

Tamaya sighed and Takuya glowered, walking off. Sayuri rolled her eyes. "Baka. At least he said happy birthday, the least he could do. Anyways, go out for a while Tamaya and have some fun, Ii-desu (okay)?"

"Hai," Tamaya sighed, glancing down at her blue dress then up at her hair which was pulled into a ponytail with the blue ribbon Sayuri had given her from her ribbon collection. "I'll be back soon!" She said, skipping off.

Tamaya ran at full speed, the running sensation in her legs again. She knew where she was going, but at the same time, she didn't. A few miles down by the river North of her cottage lay a river, and on the other side of that river, a Sakura field. One patch of the _whole _forest was full with Sakura trees, the most peaceful place anyone can think of. Tamaya came here often for privacy, or when Takuya was being annoying.

Tamaya jumped up on a log on the shore, staring at the river blankly. It was less calm than usual, which meant a storm was coming in. Tamaya sighed inwardly. _So it __**is**__ going to rain today. On my birthday too, _she thought to herself, jumping off the log and onto the rocks of the river bank. She glanced around at the thinning trees on both sides of the river, then walked to the edge. The barely visible rocks that made a passageway to the other side of the river were underwater. Tamaya held her breath. _I can do this!_

Slowly, Tamaya lifted her right foot and felt around, under the water, for the first rock. Feeling it, Tamaya set her foot down slowly and pressed her weight on it, making sure it was stable. She exhaled her held breath and pulled her left foot and the rest of her weight onto the rock. Tamaya ignored the churning of the water around her and the slightly roaring thunder in the distance. Lifting her foot out of the water, Tamaya repositioned herself on one foot and with her right foot, felt forward for the second rock. Once found, she set her foot down and pressed with her weight, making sure it was stable also, then lifted the rest of her weight up and onto the second rock.

_They say the third time's the charm. With the little luck I have, third time is the death of me. Though I never give up and I always think about that saying "The third times the charm." With that saying, I'm able to pick myself up again. But I rewrite that saying: "Third times the death."_

Tamaya glared down at the churning water in front of her. The water was pushing at her legs put she kept her balance steady with firm determination. The third rock seemed to be deeper underwater, which was why the water seemed crazier there. Tamaya closed her eyes and inhaled, then exhaled, keeping herself calm. Slowly she lifted her right foot out of the water, then back into the water in front of her, feeling around for the third rock. Tamaya sighed in relief, finding the hardness, and planted her foot down.

"_The third time is the death."_

_The last thing I remember was being pulled into the water from the pushing and pulling of the churning waves. The third rock really **was** deeper underneath the water. The thing that never occurred to me though, was that the deeper under, the easier you can be pulled in. That's exactly what happened to me._

_What's happening?_ Tamaya thought. She waved her arms around desperately and gagged for air. Cool, freezing liquid entered her though and nose, running calmingly against her skin. _Am I going to die? _Tamaya gasped for air when she broke through the surface, only to have another wave pull her down and under the water. She waved her hands and arms around wildly, looking for something to support her. _Is the storm really getting bad or does water have a mind of its own?_ Tamaya thought running her feet on the bottom of the river. Some of the pebbles moved under her and she gasped, letting all the air she had held in, out. _I'm in the deep part of the river! _Tamaya reached forward, as if something was there, and clamped her hands closed as if she were grabbing onto something. The weight on her eyelids slowly made her close her eyes into an even worse darkness. She gasped for breath one last time, only to fail.

"Wake up!"

_I know that voice…_ Tamaya though, gasping, _Air? _Tamaya inhaled, the exhaled. The stinging in her throat worsened from the coolness. The air seemed chillier and Tamaya shivered.

"Your alive! Yukata!"

"To…shiro?" Tamaya rasped.

"Hai, hai," Toshiro sighed. Tamaya felt him stroke her orange strands of hair out of her face, "demo, this isn't much of a good birthday for you is it now?"

Tamaya smiled, knowing that if she laughed it would hurt. She blinked her eyes open slowly, for once her dizzy feeling wasn't there. Slowly she sat up and looked at her surroundings. They were on the river bank at where she had first fell in.

"Ogenki-desuka (How are you)?" Toshiro asked, leaning back as Tamaya sat up.

"Ii-desu…" Tamaya sighed rubbing her head.

"You sure?"

"Sou omoi-masu (I think so)," Tamaya laughed, Toshiro sweat dropped and stood up, pulling out an envelope from his haori. Tamaya tilted her head to one side. "What's that?"

"Your birthday present," Toshiro admitted, holding it out to her. Tamaya took it from his hand and fumbled through the envelope. "Just fill out the paperwork and turn it into whichever Shinigami you see tomorrow."

Tamaya stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at Toshiro. "Your kidding!" she grinned when Toshiro shook his head. "Domo arigato gozaimasu (thank you very much)!"

Toshiro sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Do itashi mashite," he muttered, "demo I may get in trouble…don't worry about it though, if you achieve your dream." Tamaya nodded and held the envelope close to her chest, still grinning. "Mou, go home now though. I don't want you falling in the river again. I have to go."

Tamaya sighed and stood up, balancing herself. "Again, arigato," she smiled and held the envelope in the air, "I'll be the first one to turn it in! Sayonara!" She cheered, turning and running off the way she came.

"How did you get so wet!?" Sayuri squealed wrapping a towel around Tamaya, who wasn't shivering at all.

Tamaya sighed inwardly. _This is such a mess!_ "Gomen nasai. Hai, genki desu (I'm fine)!" Tamaya watched as Sayuri shook her head back and forth. She clutched the envelope close to her, glad her sister hadn't noticed it yet.

"Just go get changed, kudasai (please)," Sayrui whispered in a worried voice, "I don't want you to get sick…"

"Genki desu! Genki desu!" Tamaya cheered, punching the air to lighten the mood. She smiled slightly, "Really I am fine Sayuri-nee. I'll be right back." Tamaya shrugged the towel off her shoulders and ran through the front door, taking a right and skipping up the stairs to the second floor. Tamaya dropped her hand holding the envelope away from her chest, clutching it harder as she felt it slipping from her grip. She spun around to glare at Takuya.

"You look like a drowned cat," Takuya snickered, waving a hand at the envelope, "what's that?"

Tamaya rolled her eyes. "I happen to know what I look like thank you very much, because I feel the same way," she paused, "it's none of your business, but it's my present from Toshiro."

"An application to the Soul Academy?" Takuya guessed with a shrug, "Mou, we got you some better things anyways."

Tamaya scowled and slipped through the doorway to her room. "Nothing is better than being entered into the Soul Academy!" she growled, slamming the door into Takuya's face when he tried to follow after her. She set the envelope delicately on the dresser next to her door and grabbed the brush off of the vanity, throwing it on the bed along with a white summer dress. Tamaya picked her belongings off of her bed and went into the adjoining bathroom to her room.

"Did I worry you?" Tamaya asked, clutching the envelope in her hand, propping herself on a counter while Takuya lounged in the corner sitting in a chair.

"Just a little," Sayuri sighed, "you were gone so long, then you return cold and drowned."

"Actually I wasn't cold at all, just confused," Tamaya admitted, smiling to show Sayuri she shouldn't worry.

"How did you escape the current of the river anyways?" Takuya hissed. Tamaya shot him a glare, but he continued. "Because it sure looks like that envelope has something to do with your _Soul Reaper_ friend."

"Damatte yo, Takuya," Tamaya snarled, "I don't want to mess with you today."

Sayuri sighed, finishing slicing the vanilla and chocolate marble cake. She set a plate on the counter next to Tamaya and one on the table in front of Takuya. "Just stop fighting, kudasai." Takuya rolled his eyes in return and Tamaya sighed with a nod.

Tamaya propped herself on the arm of the couch, staring at the ground blankly. She listened to Sayuri speak absentmindedly. "I'll be right back, going to get the presents. By the way, how was the cake?"

"Yoi (good)," Tamaya muttered, blinking away her trance and lifting her head slowly. Sayuri had returned with a long brown box in her hand, Takuya with a smaller box. "You guys are fast," Tamaya muttered, taking the smaller box from Takuya and fumbling with the ribbon too big to fit on such a small box. She exhaled and pulled on the loose string to the ribbon, making it fall to her lap. She silently tore the paper off of the small box. _It's a jewelry box? _Tamaya wondered, throwing the paper at Takuya's head playfully, though he swatted it away. She grinned and stuck her tongue out at him, the flipped the jewelry box open to reveal a lilac stone on the end of a gold chain. "You can afford this?"

Takuya shook his head. "When I died I was coming home from the jewelry store. I had that necklace with me as a present for my mom…but she never got it. I've had it for a while now, so I cleaned it up a little."

Tamaya set the jewelry box down next to her on the arm rest of the couch, and jumped up, tackling Takuya in a hug. "Arigato! It's pretty!" Tamaya leaned back away from the hug and giggled at Takuya's reddening face. She turned to Sayuri and took the box from her sister.

Tamaya bit her lip to hold back her grin and slowly lifted the lid off of the brown box. She closed her eyes and pushed the lid off once she had one end up halfway. Tamaya opened one eye slowly to take a peek, and gasped, studying the present.

A sword.

"You want to be a Soul Reaper, migi (right)?" Sayuri asked, unable to hold back her smile. Tamaya nodded with a grin, Sayuri continued, "Well, that's your zanpaku-to."

Tamaya looked down at the sword. It had a velvet-looking blue hilt. The guard was very small and round with add-on wings going downward towards the sword. Carved into the blade near the guard was the word "Seika (sacred fire)."

Tamaya smiled up at both Takuya and Sayuri. "Arigato."

Tamaya twirled Takuya's necklace, which was latched around her neck, in her fingers. She gazed up at the clear blue sky dreamily. She had just finished filling out the form to become a Soul Reaper. The one question that bothered her though, as well as her answer, was asking if there was anything else they should know about you. Tamaya had answered, and told them about the mark on her left shoulder blade, which she usually forgot about. Tamaya sighed and used the envelope as a fan, blowing her orange ponytail and bangs out of her face, which was pulled back with a light blue ribbon to match her blue dress, which she had worn and fallen in the river with yesterday. Tamaya held her breath. She felt a strong presence coming from the gate closest to her house, and figured that it was a Soul Reaper she could turn the envelope into. _But what did Toshiro mean by he could get in trouble for this?_ Tamaya shrugged the thought away and settled down by a tree, closing her eyes.

By the time she woke up, the sun was setting. Tamaya blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was still by the tree she had sat down by. _I fell asleep?_ Tamaya thought with a sigh. She muttered something under her breath and pulled herself into a standing position. _The strong feeling is still a few miles away._ Tamaya smiled to herself, and ran off towards the Seireitei's gate.

Tamaya lingered for a few, looking at the table sitting in front of the gate with its three Soul Reapers sitting at it. She held her breath, but started forward slowly. As soon as she was in hearing-distance of the three men, they all lifted their heads up.

The Soul Reaper sitting in the middle of the other two was a red-head. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail and various tattoos all over himself with a very muscular build and a slender face. He wore the usual shihakuso that Tamaya had gotten used to, and wore a patch on his arm with the number six on it.

The one on the left of the red-head was a smaller blonde. His hair reached to the back of his neck and had one long bang falling over his left eye. He had a slender, more gentle face and broad shoulders. On his left arm he wore a patch with the number three.

The third Soul Reaper sat on the right of the red-head. He had dark spiky hair and broad shoulders with a muscular trim. On his left arm was a patch with the number nine. On his face he had a band-aid over his nose and under his left eye. Under his left eye the number '69' was tattooed and around his neck a film-like tattoo. His right eye was squinted closed thanks to three scar marks going down that side of his face. The sleeves of his shihakuso were rolled up.

Tamaya lifted up her envelope to show them all. She held a straight face though the feeling she got around Toshiro was twice as strong now.

The red-head spoke first. "Now where'd you get that?" He asked, glaring at the envelope instead of her. Tamaya watched as the blonde elbowed him in the ribs and the spiky-haired rolled his eyes at their behavior.

"Show some manners she's just a kid," the blonde hissed through clenched teeth.

The spiky-haired sighed in exasperation, but piped up into the conversation. "Yeah, kid, where'd you get that? We were the ones handing those out."

"Remember we can't reject any applications," the blonde sighed.

Tamaya glared at them and lowered her hand that was holding the envelope up. "That's my business. I'm just here to turn it in."

The red-head growled, "Well your business is becoming pretty interesting to me." Tamaya raised an eyebrow in answer.

The blonde sighed. "Since these two don't have any manners, I'll take the envelope," he said and Tamaya handed it to him, making sure to watch that he placed it into the box, which he did. The blonde raised his hand after he placed it inside. "My name is Kira Izuru, lieutenant of the 3rd Division."

The red-head rolled his eyes. "Show off," he muttered, "Lieutenants of the 6th Division, Renji Abarai."

"Show off!?" Kira echoed, "What do you mean you said it more formal that I did!"

The black-haired Soul Reaper slapped his forehead. "I'm Hisagi Shuhei the lieutenant of the 9th Division."

Tamaya sweat dropped and nodded. "If it matters much, I'm Tamaya Aramaki." She pointed at Renji and Kira who were face-to-face in their own little argument. "Do they always act like that?"

Hisagi nodded and hummed. "Well, they have a past relationship," he explained, "they get into arguments often."

Tamaya coughed. "When you say 'past relationship' that just sounds wrong…" she muttered, "like they're gay or something."

"NANI!?" Renji burst out, turning to glare at her, "WHAT THE HELL!? Not like that little girl!!! I ain't a gay bastard no where near it!" Tamaya laughed and Kira glanced at her.

"You know she's shorter than you Renji, but only 4 inches shorter than me. She's not that young."

Renji scowled at Tamaya, who stuck her tongue out at him. "How old and tall are you?"

Tamaya crossed her arms over her chest. _These guys are like the angel versions of the men who were chasing me that night. _"As of right now, I'm 5 foot 4 and I just turned 14."

Renji cursed under his breath. "Dammit I was hoping Kira was wrong…"

Kira raised his fists into the air. "I KNOW HOW TO MEASURE AND DO MATH BAKA!!" Tamaya flinched at his abnormally loud voice.

Renji scowled. "I never said that dumbass!"

Tamaya sweatdropped. "Idiots these days…"

Renji turned to glare at Tamaya. " 'Scuse me? What'd you say?"

Tamaya shrugged and pointed at her head. "Short term memory loss."

Shuhei and Kira snickered, holding in their laughs. Renji turned away from Tamaya and started to glare at them.

Tamaya sweatdropped, shaking her head and changing the subject. "So how many days until I get a reply back?"

Shuhei turned to Tamaya speaking up first, "Well we haven't had any problems in the Seretei for a while, so not that long."

Tamaya nodded and turned around to walk off, she waved at the three.

"Oi!" Renji called, jumping over the table. Tamaya turned around and looked up at him, her bangs falling out of her eyes and her ponytail falling backwards. "There's something different about you. I hope to see you in the Sereitei soon enough." Renji grinned and patted Tamaya on the head, waved at her and ran back over to the other two leiutenants.

Tamaya tilted her head to one side making a confused face. "Wasn't he just acting like an idiot a second ago?"


	3. The Curse Unleashed Part 1

**Main Character List::Chapter 3 Part 1**

**Tamaya Aramaki:** 14 year old from Karakura, Japan. Born on April 10, 1993, died June 12, 1999. Entered the Soul Society at age 6 by Toshiro Hitsugaya. Joined Sayuri and Takuya's makeshift family. On the back of her left shoulder are the words "Bachiatari Tamashii" which literally mean "Cursed Soul." She has shoulder-length orange hair with cheek long bangs that fall into her face. Her hair is usually pulled back into a ponytail leaving her bangs down by a ribbon. She has big reddish-brown eyes. Tamaya has a huge dream of becoming a Shinigami and is a magnet for trouble.

**Takuya Hiroshimi:** 12 year old originally from Tokyo, Japan. He was born on July 19, 1994 and died on May 12, 1999 in a gruesome car accident. He's stubborn and tends to be selfish at times, showing no respect for Tamaya and ignoring her altogether. He has light blue eyes and messy blonde hair which falls into his face.

**Sayuri Watashii:** Sayuri is an intelligent blue-haired girl with magnificent green eyes. She's very educated on the ways of Shinigami and doesn't approve of Tamaya's dream, but is loving all the same to both Takuya and Tamaya. She once had a brother who was murdered by Shinigami for doing something 'inappropriate' to the society. It was her blood brother who died from cancer, she joined him in the 75th District, which is rare. Sayuri herself died from loneliness from loosing her brother.

**Old Lady Seion:** The elderly in Tamaya's part of the 75th District. Old Lady Seion is an expert with healing herbs and sells them to make a living. Sayuri get's a discount on them, also being a healer, Takuya spends a lot of his time around her little shop, and Tamaya usually runs errands for Old Lady Seion.

**Yusuke Miryoku:** First person Tamaya meets at the Soul Academy. He's from the 15th District of the Rukongai and knows Ruri and Amaterasu pretty well, though he ignored them most of the time. A gentle young boy with bronze hair that reaches to his mid-neck and falls into his face with golden-hazel eyes. He has a soft face and a slender trim. The first person to make friends with Tamaya and figure out that she's weak when it comes to strong reitsu. He's not very friendly towards Renji and has unreadable feelings for Tamaya.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:** A 13 year old white-haired Shinigami with turquoise eyes. He reaches about 4 foot 4 and has a deep interest in Tamaya, being the one who sent her to the Soul Society, and also a Captain-rank genius.

**Renji Abarai:** A red-headed idiot Shinigami whose hair is pulled into a ponytail. He has various tattoos all over his body, more than Hisagi, and seems to be short-tempered but gentle at times. He's lieutenant of the 6th Division.

**The 13 Court Guard Squad Captains:** All will be introduced. General Yamamoto Genyrusai, Soi Fon, Gin Ichimaru, Retsu Unohana, Aizen Sosuke, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sajin Komamura, Shunsui Kyoraku, Kaname Tousen, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Jushiro Ukitake.

**Minor Character List**

**Amaterasu Bunko:** Tamaya and Yusuke's classmate. She came from the 15th District and is one of the main people that doesn't tease, or make sarcastic comments, about Tamaya coming from the 75th District. She has pink hair that reaches to her shoulders and bright blue eyes.

**Ruri Mura:** Tamaya and Yusuke's classmate from the 15th District. Not the most friendly towards Tamaya, but she can be helpful and strong. She has reddish-brown hair and blue eyes with sideswept bangs. After the Hollow attack at the school when Tamaya saves her, she receives a scar above her right eye from the Hollow.

**Takai Kojima:** Tamaya and Yusuke's classmate from the 32nd District. He seems to be clumsy and will take sides with Ruri when she's around, but soon after apologizes to Tamaya for making fun of her district. His looks make up for his clumsiness, he has dark chocolate brown hair which is sideswept to the right, covering his gray eyes.

**Chapter 3**

**The Curse Unleashed**

**Seireitei Meeting Room**

"My deepest apologies for calling you here over something useless but we have come upon an application that has caught Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's attention," Yamamoto Genryusai announced to the captains and lieutenants lined up in front of him. On the left side in front of him stood Soi Fon and her lieutenant Omaeda Marechiyo following the same pattern down the left line was Gin Ichimaru and Kira Izuru, Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu, Aizen Sosuke and Momo Hinamori, Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, Sajin Komamura and Iba Tetsuzaemon. On the right side of Yamamoto Genryusai was Shunsui Kyoraku and Nanao Ise, Kaname Tousen and Hisagi Shuhei, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto, Kenpachi Zaraki and on his back Yachiru Kusajishi, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Nemu Kurotsuchi, Jushiro Ukitake and Rukia Kuchiki.

Yamamoto cleared his voice and held an envelope in his hands. "It seems that Mayuri isn't the only one to be interested in the application. Aizen, you have shown interest in it too?"

Aizen Sosuke looked up from his place beside Retsu Unohana's lieutenant and his own lieutenant. "Hai, sir, I have."

Yamamoto nodded. "We have received an application from a 14 year old in the 75th District of the Rukongai."

Toshiro Hitsugaya lifted his head at the sound of the 75th District of the Rukongai. _Tamaya..._ he thought silently.

Yamamoto continued on, "Apparently she somehow recieved an application and wouldn't give an exact answer to Renji Abarai, Kira Izuru, and Hisagi Shuhei as to who did it."

Toshiro lowered his head pretending to listen like the genius he was but apparently hiding he was the one who did this.

"That isn't what spiked the curiousity of two of our captains though. Mayuri, Aizen, step foward."

The two captains did so and Yamamoto cleared his raggedy voice again. "Who wishes to speak first?"

Aizen stepped foward. "Just like Mayuri here," he let out his trademark smile, "I'm curious as to why she said that just below her shoulder blade the words Bachiatari Tamashii are etched into her skin in a tattoo-like scar. Bachiatari Tamashii literally means Cursed Soul. And I'm also curious to as why a 14 year old entered an application."

Soi Fon snorted. "Toshiro Hitsugaya is 13, does it make a difference?"

"Silence Soi Fon!" Yamamoto growled.

Aizen smiled and Mayuri cleared his voice. "The only thing that makes me curious is the same thing as Aizen said, that mark etched into her skin Bachiatari Tamashii does mean Cursed Soul. Why should we let someone like that into the Sereitei as one of our shinigami?"

"Because she's good," Toshiro muttered.

Rangiku looked down at her captain. "Taichou..." she whispered raising her head. "We could have her put under special watch for a while and see what she really acts like. If she's harmless, why not let her stay a shinigami? If not..."

"That's far enough Matsumoto. We don't kill our own," Yamamoto announced, "But I do agree with your idea. We will have our Captains keep watch of her but don't let it be seen, understood?"

The voices in the room echoed, "Hai!!"

_The day of my departing. I knew Takuya was a selfish idiot. The passed five days, he showed no respect at **all** for me, sometimes ignoring me altogether! He made me think of that Renji Abarai guy more and more often when he acted like that…_

"Oi Oi Oi Oi!!!" Sayuri yelled at the top of her voice, "MAYA YOU'LL BE LATE!? HOW ARE YOU GOING TO PUT AN IMPRESSION ON TOSHIRO AND RENJI AND THE GENERAL CAPTAIN IF YOUR LATE!?"

Takuya looked up from his book where he was sitting in the corner in his chair at the table. "Should I wake her up? I mean, we _really _don't want her to be late," he scoffed sarcastically.

Sayuri scowled at him. "This is her big day, show some respect. At least she offered to come and visit _you _specifically when she gets a vacation," she pointed out, tossing her blue hair over her shoulder, "and you know why she did that?"

Takuya glowered. "Because Yutaka is the only brat around here my age. She said I'd be 'lonely'. As if!"

Sayuri rolled her green eyes. "Once she leaves, not everything will return to the way it was when it was just you and I, Takuya."

"Oh, I know," Takuya growled, slamming his book on the table, "I love her as much as I can, so as long as she keeps that necklace safe and doesn't annoy me, I'll play along."

"Little brat," Tamaya's tired voice came from the hall. Sayuri and Takuya tilted their heads toward the doorway into the kitchen where Tamaya appeared in her pajamas, blue knit bottoms and a light blue tank top to match the checkered pattern. Tamaya stretched her arms over her head and yawned. "Oi, what's today?"

"April 13," Takuya and Sayuri said in unison. Tamaya blinked her eyes awake.

"YOUR KIDDING!?"

"Nee-chan yelled at you to wake up," Takuya muttered, eyeing the pancakes in front of him that Sayuri had made for Tamaya. He reached one hand forward, Tamaya slapped it away appearing at his side.

"And just what do you think your doing?" Tamaya asked, "Eating _my _breakfast?" She watched as Takuya just shrugged it off and lowered his hand. Tamaya sighed. "Go ahead I'm not hungry."

"Onee-chan made them for you though…" Takuya said, trailing off.

Tamaya shrugged. "Too excited to eat. I'll eat when I arrive no worries," she reached over and ruffled his hair, "that's my parting gift to you."

"A parting gift would be for you to never return," Takuya mumbled, stabbing the pancakes with his fork. Tamaya rolled her eyes sarcastically and Sayuri sighed when she disappeared up the stairs.

Tamaya inhaled the sweet fresh air, spinning around outside in front of the cottage. She opened her eyes and glanced at her surrounding. "Man I'll miss this place."

"It won't miss you," Takuya growled, earning a whack on the head from Sayuri.

Tamaya sighed and shook her head pulling her hair back with a red ribbon Sayuri had given her and leaving her bangs down. She glanced down at her Soul Academy uniform. A white undershirt, a white kimono with red stripes on the sleeves, red hakama, and a red sash. Tied onto the back of her waist by the sash was the sword, which would play as her zanpaku-to, that Sayuri gave her for her birthday. Tamaya smiled up at Sayuri and embraced her in a hug. "I'll try to visit whenever I can!" She promised, Sayuri just nodded and stroked the back of Tamaya's head.

"As if _I_ want you here," Takuya hissed, crossing her arms over his chest. He started gagging when Tamaya wrapped her arms around his neck in a choke-hold hug.

"Damatte yo Baka!" Tamaya giggled, kissing the top of his head and ruffling his hair. Tamaya stepped backwards when Takuya aimed to whack her on the head.

Sayuri's green eyes brightened. "Remember what I've told you about Soul Reapers," she warned, patting Tamaya's head.

Tamaya stuck her tongue out playfully. "The lesson of life," she muttered sarcastically, stumbling forward when Sayuri embraced her in a hug.

"Be careful. From here on out your life will be dangerous," Sayuri whispered in Tamaya's ear.

Tamaya gazed up at the magnificently large gate in front of her. They had set the gates into the Seireitei down. _Is this an easy time for an enemy to attack? _She wondered, pulling out a small card from her kimono and holding it up for the gaint gatekeeper to see. The gate keeper nodded and stepped forward. Tamaya jumped backwards out of surprise and watched as he lifted the gate up. She blinked. "Whoa…" Tamaya breathed, running as fast as she could underneath the lifted gate. "Arigato! Have a nice day!" Tamaya jumped forward again to catch her balance as the gate came crashing down behind her. It sounded like a house had just been bulldozed down.

Tamaya glanced around. Groups of, mostly, young adults were gathered everywhere into small groups, chattering. Tamaya rubbed her stomach and wrinkled her nose. _It's that feeling again. Why does it always happen when I'm around Shinigami?_ Tamaya wondered turning her attention towards the left of her where a large group of people were gathering, their voices getting loud with excitement. Tamaya flinched, she could feel the people's excitement around her running through her veins and in the pit of her stomach, just like she had felt Toshiro and Renji's strength in the pit of her stomach. Slowly and unsteadily Tamaya made her way towards the crowed, who all seemed taller than her. She slipped through the tiny spaces the bodies were giving her, through the taller crowd that could squash her at any minute and stood on her tiptoes to peek over the man's shoulder in front of her. Tamaya sighed in expaseration. "What _is _going on!?"

A boy with unnaturally messy medium-long bronze hair and golden-hazel eyes in front of Tamaya glanced over his shoulder. He wore the same uniform as Tamaya, except blue. She herself was about 5 foot 4 and he reached about 5 foot nine with his zanpaku-to tucked into his sash on the right side of his waist. He smiled. "A little to short, eh?"

Tamaya blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, looking up at the boy then down at her feet. "Gomen. I didn't know anyone heard that," she laughed uneasily. She glanced up to see him smiling, and took a step back when he bent down.

"Climb up onto my back," he ordered, adding, "you'll be able to see better that way."

Tamaya gave him a confused expression, but nodded slowly and planted her hand on his shoulders, pulling herself onto him and wrapping her legs around his waist. Her eyes widened when he stood up to his full height. She could see above everyone else in the crowd, above _everyone's _heads. Tamaya studied what had drawn the commotion. In a line, in front of where she was, stood 13 people. There was an old man in the middle. All of them wore a white haori, she noticed, and stood with firm, blank expressions in a line. Tamaya let her gaze flow towards the end of the line. A short white haired boy caught her attention. _Toshiro!_ She thought to herself, smiling. She turned her attention back to the older man when he spoke up.

"My name is Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni. Captain of the 1st Division founder of this Academy you are about to enter. Each of you should have a paper that tells you what classroom you'll be in and who you will have as a sensei. I am practically the leader of this whole of the Gotei 13. The people standing next to me are my fellow Captains. Captains of the Divisions 2 through 13 introduce yourselves!"

A younger looking lady with bluish-black hair took a step fowards. She had her hair braided into pigtails and bangs that were just above her eyes. She wore a regular Captain's uniform with a yellow ribbon tied around her waist that held her zanpaku-to sideways. She was slightly smaller then the rest of the captains and had a mean but determined look to her. She raised her chin up towards the students who were all quiet now. "Soi Fon of the 2nd Division. Commander of the Special Forces."

Next was an older but young looking man with an unusually wide, freaky grin on his face. He had messy medium-long purple hair that fell into his face and slits for eyes. He wore the standard Captains uniform and his zanpaku-to was at his waist. "Captain of the 3rd Division, Gin Ichimaru."

This time an older looking lady stepped foward. She had a soft-looking face and bright, soft eyes. Her black hair was very long and braided around her neck to the front of her. She wore the standard shinigami uniform and her zanpaku-to was also at her side. She had a fierce but soft voice when she spoke, "Captain of the 4th Division, Head of the Relief Squad, Retsu Unohana."

An older looking man stepped foward. He had brown hair which had a wave to it and brown eyes. He wore glasses which added something different to him. He had very broad shoulder's and a broad-looking face. He wore the standard captain's uniform and his zanpaku-to was also at his waist. When he smiled it sent a chill down your spine. His voice sounded halfway decent and harmless, "Sosuke Aizen, Captain of the 5th Division."

The next person up was very unique and definetely sent a chill through you, but he was also very attractive. He had a broad-looking face with no expression. Dark gray eyes and black hair that was pulled back with a kenseikan. He wore a white scarf around his neck and wore the regular captain's uniform. His zanpaku-to was also at his waist. His hair fell into his face where the kenseikan on the top of his head was placed and his eyes showed much hatred and an icy glow to them. When he spoke, he had a deep, alluring and very chilling. "Byakuya Kuchiki of the Nobles. Captain of the 6th Division."

The captain after Byakuya Kuchiki was different in every way possible. He wore a bamboo hat over his head that covered everything about him but his eyes. He even wore gloves that completely covered his hands and arms. Other than that he wore the regular captain uniform and had his zanpaku-to at his waist also. The only real part of his body that you could see were his bright yellow eyes that of an animal's. His voice was deep and rumbly. "Sajin Komamura of the 7th Division."

The next captain seemed to be blind...or was blind. He wore glasses-type goggles over his eyes which were see-through so you could see his closed eyes. He had dark skin and purple hair that was braided and pulled back into a ponytail. He wore the traditional shinigami uniform but had his sleeves rolled up to his shoulders with his captain's haori over it with an orange scarf tied around his neck that almost looked like rope. His uniform was tied with a purple obi sash and he wore white boots and black fingerless gloves. Though he was blind he looked at the students as if he saw them. "Captain of the 9th Division, Tousen Kaname."

When the next captain took his step foward Tamaya sat up taller and strained to see over the people, seeing as he was the short one. The boy felt Tamaya strain and he smiled slightly. Tamaya smiled, she would finally find out his full name.

This captain had ice-blue eyes and snow white hair, spiky hair with a piece that fell into his face. He has a slim face and broad shoulders for such a young figure. Underneath his regular captain's uniform, a black kimono and a white captain's haori over it, you could tell he was very strong. His zanpaku-to was drawn over his back and had a light blue hilt. The guard of the zanpaku-to was in a star shape. Despite his young appearance his voice was very mature and strong. "Known as Boy Genius to many and known as the youngest to become a captain," he glanced backwards at his fellow captains who had expectant looks on their face, "Captain of the 10th District, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

The next captain stepped foward. He was a tall man reaching to about 6' 7". His black hair was wild. In it's pointy manner it seemed to have bells on the end of them. Despite no other lieutenants being with their captain, his was latched onto his back peeking over his shoulders. He seemed to have an annoyed expression like 'What the hell am I doing here?'. He had a patch over his right eye and a scar down his left. His white captain's haori's sleeves were ripped and he wore the regular shinigami uniform but his chest was exposed showing many scars and bandages down by his waist where his zanpaku-to was at. He had a very evil look to him and a collar around his neck. His voice was very scratchy and had something special to it. "Captain of the 11th Division, Kenpachi Zaraki. Join my Division and you've gotta know how to fight and not loose!"

The little girl now exposed herself. She was very short, about 3' 7", and had bright shoulder-length pink hair with a blush to her childish looking face. She grinned and waved at all the people. "My name's Yachiru Kusajishi! I'm the lieutenant of the 11th Division. Nobody mess with Kenny-chan unless you want to be his toy!"

The next captain had a spooky look to him. He looked like a robot or a skeleton. He had a mask on with roly-poly yellow eyes. The mask was white and spiked outwards into two separate spikes at the top and went outwards down at the chin. Around the face was black and he had yellow things sticking out where his ears would be. His fake mouth on the mask was always in a smile and his voice seemed muffled and squeaky. He wore the regular shinigami captain uniform but his hands were very pale. All of his finger nails were blue and short except for his middle finger nail on his right hand. It was as long as his finger itself. "President of the Shinigami Research Institution and Captain of the 12th Division. My name is Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Anybody willing to give up their body for scientific experiments, come to me."

The next captain seemed to be the second oldest from Yamamoto-Genryusai himself. He had long white hair with bang that fell into his face and small gray eyes. His face was very slender and he had broad shoulders, wearing the traditional captain's uniform and his zanpaku-to at his waist. His voice was deep but also very carefree and young-spirited. "My name is Jushiro Ukitake and I am the Captain of the last division, the 13th Division."

After about another half hour of Yamamoto-Genryusai talking then leaving. The noise in the crowd started up again. The boy Tamaya was sitting on and Tamaya herself were at the edge of the crowd. Some of the captains stayed behind to talk with the new academy students. Tamaya jumped off of the boys back and fixed her hair.

"Oh yeah, sorry," he said. Tamaya looked up at him, "I almost forgot. My name is Yusuke Miryoku. I'm from the 15th District of the Rukongai and I'm 16 years old. What about you?"

Tamaya rubbed her head, ruffling her orange hair. "34th District? Man I only _wish_ I could beat that. I'm Tamaya Aramaki of the 75th District. I'm 14."

Yusuke nodded. "You had a pretty bad district, didn't you?"

Tamaya sighed and nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hai."

"Oi. Aren't you pretty young to be accepted into the Academy?"

"Well didn't you notice one of the captains was shorter than me?" Tamaya pointed out with a smile, drawing the little white-haired captain in mid-air.

Yusuke laughed. "Yeah, you seemed pretty interested in him at first. I felt you reposition yourself just to see him."

Tamaya sweatdropped. "Nuh uh! He was just too short and I couldn't see him!" she objected. Yusuke laughed harder, grinning. Tamaya grinned also. "So what class do you have?"

"5-A."

Tamaya removed her paper that had her information on it from her uniform. "Oh so cool! I've got 5-A too with Nobou-sensei. Nobou..." Tamaya looked up at Yusuke, "Doesn't that mean Faithful Man?"

Yusuke nodded. "You're pretty smart, aren't you?"

"Well with names and meanings I am. That's the second time I've ever heard someone say that," Tamaya laughed nervously.

He smiled and patted Tamaya hard on the back. "C'mon we'll be late to class!"

Tamaya nodded and followed, more like flanking, him through the doors into the academy. He glanced all ways. There was a hallway in front of them and one on either side of them. He seemed to shake his head, sigh, and scratch his scalp. Tamaya rolled her eyes. _He doesn't know where it is…_ She thought silently, biting her lip and grabbing onto his wrist. "C'mon this way!"

Tamaya glanced up nervously once they entered the classroom with its booming voices. The teacher seemed to be nowhere. She lifted her head up and turned to glance at Yusuke when he coughed, pointing at his hand. "Oh sorry," she breathed, "I forgot I was still holding onto you."

"That's alri-" Yusuke stopped mid-sentence, he turned his head to a group of girls, Tamaya following his reaction.

"Ew! Disgusting!" The girl cried out. She seemed to be the shorter of the group, with reddish-brown hair the color of Tamaya's eyes and a cold blue gaze, "I smell 75th District in the room! This is a catastrophe!"

Tamaya curled her lips over in a snarl. Usually people just asked, 'Do you really like living in the 75th District,' or something to that affect. "How can you even _smell _me?" she growled.

"Oh I don't smell you," the girl retorted, "I just know you look different than the rest of us! Scumbag!"

Tamaya opened her mouth to say something unintelligent, but Yusuke clamped his hand over it. "Don't," he hissed, "her name is Ruri Mura. She's not someone to make friends with and she hates anyone from a lower district than the 15th."

Ruri scowled. "Yusuke get your hand off of that dirty _thing_! How can you touch something like tha-"

"Shut up Ruri," Yusuke growled, "and leave Tamaya alone. Mind your own bratty little freaking business."

Yusuke slowly removed his hand from Tamaya's mouth. She exhaled in anger, glaring at Ruri. "Asshole!" Tamaya spat before she could think of her vocabulary. Yusuke coughed to hold in his laughter, and straightened up when the teacher walked in. Ruri blinked away the confusion from her face, letting her eyes stray from Tamaya to Nobou.

Nobou coughed slightly and studied Tamaya, who was looking at him over her shoulder out of the corner of her eye. _Yes. This is the one the captains were warned about. Her reitsu is heavy and she seems to have an attitude. _"Miss Tamaya Aramaki, is it?"

Tamaya blinked in confusion and turned her body to face Nobou, she bent down lightly in a bow. "Yes, sir. Gomen nasai for causing such a commotion in your class on the first day."

Nobou nodded. "Forgiven. Keep your actions under control for now, Miss Aramaki. If becoming a Shinigami is important, that can end your life. Think first." He watched as Tamaya nodded and peered over her shoulder at Ruri, then looked down at his class list, "Miss Ruri Mura, do you have an explanation for your actions?"

"No sir," Ruri spat, "I just request that you get that damn bug out of this classroom!" Tamaya stood up straight and turned to glare at Ruri.

Nobou coughed again. "Ruri Mura. Keep your actions under control!"

_They say that for a person, it "Doesn't matter what's on the outside, but what's on the inside that counts." I could tell from that day, you'd never get that saying through Ruri Mura's head. I absolutely loathed her, she treated me like dirt just because of the district I was from!_

Tamaya listened to the bell ring. _Class has ended_, she thought with a sigh, closing her notebooks and gathering up her things. She stumbled backwards when Yusuke flicked her in the head. "How can you pay attention to that kido class? I mean, seriously how do we learn it unless we actually _use_ it. I didn't understand a damn thing."

"Did you take notes?" Tamaya asked, tilting her head back to look up at him, he shook his head. "None?" Tamaya asked, bewildered, "You know Nobou-sensei said there'll be a _test_ on it tomorrow, and then the day after that we'll be practicing the spells!"

Yusuke blinked.

_Silence._

"NANI YOUR KIDDING!?" He shouted, whacking himself in the face. Everyone in the class turned to stare at him. Yusuke quickly ducked under the table out of embarrassment. Tamaya sweatdropped and looked away as her cheeks started to turn pink with the slightest trace of embarrassment as well.

Ameterasu, who sat in front of Tamaya and Yusuke in the back row, tilted her head back to glare at Yusuke once he peeked out from underneath the table. "Loud person," she sighed, flicking her pink hair over her shoulder, "Yusuke you never learn, do you? Well, I'm _not _re-teaching you this kido lesson today, or tomorrow at that."

Tamaya nodded and glanced up when Ruri pushed herself out of her seat. "Well I _refuse_ to help anyone who has touched that scumbag!"

Tamaya growled. "_Excuse _me? Who the hell is the one talking shit? Last time I checked it was _you_."

"As if I asked for your correction or opinion," Ruri retorted, flinching when Yusuke slammed his fist down on the table.

"Both of you just be quiet!" He swung his head to glare at Ruri, "I thought I told you to leave Tamaya alone!? Stop starting useless arguments over what district she's from!"

"I don't take orders from the pet helping the scumbag!" Ruri hissed. Yusuke scowled and pulled out his zanpaku-to, sheath and all, from his sash, hitting Ruri on the head with it after she turned around.

Tamaya sighed and jumped up. "Look stop fighting over me. I'm going to go get a friend's help, he can definetely make you remember the lesson." _And if not that, beat the lesson into you._

Ruri growled, opening her mouth to say something but Yusuke spoke up first, "No problem. Meet you at the usual spot?"

Tamaya nodded and pushed her notebooks towards Yusuke. "Take my stuff to my dorm, I'll be right back," she smiled to reassure him and turned around, running down the stairs to the bottom of the class. _I know what she was going to say. It had to be something to the affect of: "Who would fight for __**you**__ or fight over __**you**_ Tamaya hissed at the thought, speeding out of the room and taking a sharp left down the hall. While running in the crowded hall, Tamaya managed to dodge a few people, but almost crashed right into a boy she recognized from her class, she hopped on one foot to slow herself down, coming face-to-face with him, their noses touching and their gaze meeting. He dropped his notebooks out of surprise.

"T-T-Tamaya Aramaki-chan?" He stammered. Tamaya nodded slowly, studying the boy. Mess sideswept chocolate brown hair and gray eyes.

"Takai Kojima?" She breathed, setting her foot down slowly.

Takai nodded slowly. "H-hai," he stammered, catching his breath, still in the stance as if he were holding his books before they dropped, "what're you doing Aramaki-chan?"

"Oh yes!" Tamaya said in surprise, bowing her head to knock hers with his. She whined and took a step backwards, holding her forehead while Takai just stood there in confusion, rubbing his head. "G-Gomen nasai Takai-san! I didn't mean to I'm so sorry!"

He shook his head and stood up straight, holding a stupid grin on his face. "It's alright. Don't worry about it." Tamaya took the time when he paused to gather his books into a pile, "Demo what were you doing, you were in such a rush."

"Oh yes! That reminds me I have to go get lieutenant Abarai!" Tamaya breathed, picking up his books and pushing them into his hands. Tamaya only called Renji 'lieutenant Abarai' when others were around. "Gomen! Gomen! I'm really sorry but I have to catch him before Kuchiki-dono sets him to work!" She watched as Takai nodded slowly, and ran around him, speeding off. "I'll see you in class tomorrow!" she shouted over her shoulder.

_There is only one problem about the Seireitei. Most teachers warn you that, as an academy student, you should stay near the dorms or the academy. Which I decided __**not **__to do. Want to know __**why **__they tell you this? Well, it's obvious: The Seireitei is a maze of its own. You can get lost very easily and if you come across the wrong person… well… I'm glad I didn't._

Tamaya looked up at the sky in dizziness. "This is annoying! Annoying I tell you!" she muttered, "I was so sure I felt his reitsu…but then again there are so many different reitsu around…I can't take it!" Tamaya whacked herself in the head and kicked at a rock, glancing at her surroundings. The plain, pale stone walls and dark-shingled roofs. Up ahead was a turn to the right and left or you could just keep going straight. "Why is this place so confusing!?" Tamaya wondered aloud, "I mean, how often to intruders visit!?

_At the time when I said "How often do intruders visit!?" I wasn't really expecting something like that to come…um…well, not too much later in life. So, make fun of me all you want! I wasn't planning on jinxing myself!_

"An academy student?"

Tamaya flinched at the new reitsu around her and closed her eyes. _I think…by the strength of it flowing through me and giving me that annoying feeling…she's just a little lower than a lieutenant rank… _Tamaya sighed in relief and turned around, staring up at the roof and studying the black-haired girl with one strand of hair falling in her face. She wore the usual uniform, and hand both hands on her zanpaku-to's hilt, which alarmed Tamaya. _Don't kill me I'm not an intruder!"_

"Don't you know to stay near the academy until you graduate?" The girl asked.

_Nothing but curiousity in her voice, _Tamaya thought with approval. She nodded in answer. "Well yes um…but…do you happen to know lieutenant Renji Abarai?"

"Renji?" The girl repeated. Tamaya nodded. "Well, what business do you have with him?"

Tamaya glanced at her feet, then up at her face again. "He's a friend…I need his help with something. I'm Tamaya Aramaki."

"Oh, you," the girl breathed. Tamaya tilted her head to one side in curiousity, "hmm. Renji, huh? Okay I can take you to the 6th District," she looked up, jumping off the roof, "My name is Rukia Kuchiki, I'm Renji's friend."

"You mean…." Tamaya paused, "Kuchiki as in…._Byakuya _Kuchiki? Captain of the 6th Division?"

Rukia smirked. "Yes him." Rukia bent down in a crouching position, "Now come and keep up."

"H-h-hey wait!" Tamaya stammered, sweatdropping and waving her hands back and forth, "I can't use flash shunpou yet! I can't use flash step Kuchiki-sama!"

Rukia tilted her head towards Tamaya. "Oh, yes, you haven't learned yet," she sighed, "and just call me Rukia, please."

Tamaya nodded. "Sure…Rukia-sama." Tamaya breathed in relief when Rukia didn't object, and ran lightly on her tip-toes to keep up with the Shinigami's pace. Tamaya didn't pay attention to her surroundings, seeing as it all looked the same in some way or another. Soon they stopped, and Tamaya took in her surroundings. A nice grass front-yard looking thing in the front of a main, large building. In the middle was a pathway up to the wooden stairs and deck of the, Tamaya noticed, 6th District building. Rukia walked up calmly, Tamaya lingering behind from the strong reitsu she was feeling. Very strong, sickening in her stomach. She felt as if she faint any minute, but was able to pull it together and follow Rukia more slowly. She sat down on her knees in front of the sliding door, and knocked on it, Tamaya stayed at the steps.

"Rukia Kuchiki here looking for Renji Abarai." Tamaya lifted her head up when the red-head tattooed Shinigami opened the sliding door, letting it slam against the wall.

"Well, well. If it isn't Rukia Kuchiki," Renji sighed sarcastically. _He's in his uniform, which means no day off. So it'll be harder to get him out of the offices, _Tamaya thought, holding her breath. The pressure of the reitsu had increased around her, making her want to throw up even more. Tamaya blinked when Renji lifted his head slowly and studied her. "Tamaya Aramaki from the 75th Rukongai?"

Rukia looked up when Tamaya nodded. "You know her? I thought she was joking!"

Renji whacked Rukia lightly on the head. "Baka. What're you doin' here Tamaya?"

Tamaya glanced up. She still had the sick feeling, but pushed it aside. "Um…I need your help…"

"Hmm, you know what's unbelievable," Renji laughed, leaning against the doorway, "A yowa mushi like you actually made it into the academy."

"Shizuka ni shite yo (be quiet)!" Tamaya muttered, sticking her tongue out at him, "Anyways, can you help me?"

"Depends on what it is," Renji yawned, "and then I'd have to ask taichou."

"Nii-sama will surely be harsh," Rukia whispered quietly.

Tamaya hummed. "Well it's an academy assignment. I thought that I should receive help from a Shinigami I knew…demo, Hitsugaya-taichou is a captain so I don't want to bother him."

"A lieutenant is your second best choice!?" Renji blurted out. Rukia snickered and he scowled, "Is that seriously all the people you know? Just Hitsugaya and I?"

Tamaya nodded. "Mm hmm."

Rukia smiled and ran inside. "I'll go fetch Nii-sama!"

"H-h-h-h-hey wait!" Renji whined with a pouting face, reaching a hand at the empty space Rukia was just in. Tamaya giggled and gasped at the insanely strong reitsu approaching. Renji turned around to study her face. "Nani? Daijoubu, Tamaya?" Tamaya nodded slowly, holding her stance as Renji glanced behind him and turned around. "Taichou!"

Tamaya felt her whole body tense, every single muscle. It felt as if she had been stabbed through the heart and millions of needles were poking through her skin on every inch of her body. She was able to breathe through her nose, but around her throat it felt as if somebody had grabbed her from behind with a firm hold or her windpipe had been cut off. The strength of his reitsu blew in her face, wanting to knock her over, it suffocated her, making her want to faint or throw up.

Byakuya Kuchiki's gaze went from his sister to Renji when he spoke, then over to Tamaya, studying her. Tamaya held her breath, using all her willpower to stand, and kept a straight gaze with him, though his eyes showed no feeling.

_I'll tell you one thing: When you look Byakuya Kuchiki into the eyes, you're facing death. He's scary, deathly scary. Is reitsu is worse, it's like it suffocates you or needles are being poked into every inch of your body. I wish I never met him up close, just viewing him from a distance at the ceremony the first day of the academy was fine._

Byakuya's cold, frozen gaze reverted from Tamaya back to Renji. "What do you need?" Tamaya's tense body eased up a little, but she dared not revert her eyes elsewhere, away from Byakuya.

"Permission to visit the academy," Renji stated. To Tamaya it sounded more like a question. _Is he really as nervous around Byakuya as I am? _She wondered.

Byakuya reverted his gaze back to Tamaya, who froze again in her current stance. "Tamaya Aramaki." Tamaya nodded. _That __**wasn't **__a question, _Tamaya thought, _He's actually heard my name before._ Tamaya blinked away the daze from her eyes, noticing he was looking at her expectantly.

"Y…h-hai, Kuchiki-dono," Tamaya choked out. Byakuya didn't nod, but just turned his gaze back to Renji.

"Permission granted. Remember what we discussed," Byakuya finally said, turning on his heel and walking back into the 6th Division offices. Tamaya noticed that Rukia had watched him go with a very intent and curious expression, but she ignored it, because all of the pain she had felt was easing away. Tamaya sighed in relief and let herself drop to her knees.

Rukia turned towards Tamaya. "Daijoubu?"

"Hai," Tamaya breathed, clutching onto her chest where her heart would be.

Renji jumped down off of the deck of the 6th District offices and started over towards Tamaya, bending down to study her. "Looks like Taichou's reitsu hit her pretty hard…" he muttered.

"I'll be fi- RENJI PUT ME DOWN!" Tamaya squealed, pounding on the lieutenant's back after she noticed he had picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. "Renji! Renji!! RENJI PUT ME DOWN CHIKUSHO (Dammit)!!!"

"Just live with it," Renji mumbled, giving Rukia a mock salute with two fingers, "catch 'ya later!" He said with a stupid grin, flash stepping off.

**Fsh, fsh, fsh, fsh, fsh, fsh, fsh.**

'_Fsh.' That's what flash stepped sounded light, 'fsh.' I knew I'd learn to do flash step once I entered the academy, but I never experienced it, and I knew that when you were doing it, your steps had no sound, but hearing Renji doing it, flash stepped seemed cool, and I've never heard it up close._

Tamaya cracked her eyes open, she felt like she was on Renji's shoulder still. The 'fsh's' had stopped, she noticed, opening her eyes all the way. They were at the front doors of the academy, and she was on the ground, on the large expanding sidewalk that entered into the front door. They were at the academy, not the doors, the academy. "Wow that was fast…" Tamaya breathed.

"That's the point of flash step baka," Renji sighed, rolling his eyes. Tamaya stuck her tongue out at him and straightened up. Renji looked down at her. "Nani?"

"Two words: Ruri Mura," Tamaya sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and staying close to Renji, Renji glanced over at the bronze-haired girl who had a glare on her face. Tamaya noticed that Takai had joined the group, Amaterasu was there too, but never made fun of Tamaya's home.

"W-o-w!" Ruri growled, setting her hands on her hips and studying Renji, who seemed to return Ruri's glare. She flinched a little. "A great and noble lieutenant is hanging out with the scumbag!? That's a miracle! Your just lucky, Tamaya, that lieutenants have to show re-"

"Stop."

Ruri and Tamaya both turned to face the voice. Tamaya stood up straighter in surprise. "Yusuke!"

Yusuke sighed and waved Ruri off. "Scram you little punk. A lieutenant and my friend don't need your crap." Renji and Tamaya held identical sweat drops, surprised at his attitude.

"I only take orders from my-"

"Just get lost," Renji sighed, "or I'll be reporting your behavior to the General, who'll have you suspended and never to return." Ruri gasped, and backed away slowly, stalking off. Amaterasu gave Renji a thumbs up and Takai grinned.

Tamaya waited for Ruri's reitsu to dissapear and punched the air. "Nice going Renji! Nice threat!"

Renji sweat dropped. "That wasn't a threat, that was a promise. If she acts any more rashly I _will _report her to the General."

"Oh," Tamaya breathed, turning to Yusuke who she sensed was a little surprised.

"_This_ was the help you went to get?" Yusuke gasped, "A _lieutenant_!?"

Tamaya grinned and waved her hand in a shooing manner. "Oh, don't worry, he's an idiot he can help you!"

"An idiot!?" Renji growled, whacking Tamaya on the head who spun around and blocked it with her forearm. Renji blinked. _She hasn't even been here a week or month and she can already fight?_

Tamaya stuck her tongue out at Renji playfully, keeping her block up since he kept his hand there. "Yes, an idiot. To be more precise, a gay idiot who's in love with lieutenant Kira Izuru of the 3rd Division!" Tamaya glanced over her shoulder to look at Yusuke proudly, for he was in a fit of laughter, holding his stomach and feeling around with one hand so he didn't fall.

Renij's face turned red hot with anger. "DAMN LITTLE KID!"

"I'm not little!" Tamaya objected, "I'm 5 foot 4 and 14 years old thank you very much!"

"He's a gay idiot?" Yusuke asked in between his laughing fit.

Tamaya nodded. "Hai. I met him in the 75th District at the gate when I was turning my application in. He's an idiot because I recall saying, 'idiots these days' and he asked what I said, so I told him I had short term memory loss," Tamaya giggled at the thought, "he got mad of course, and before that him and Kira-sama were fighting and their faces were so close it looked like they were gonna kiss! So when Hisagi-sama said that they had a 'past relationship' it made me think that they were lovers or something. And that's how he became a gay idiot!"

"I am not an idiot!" Renji growled, glaring at Tamaya with full force.

"Is he an idiot?" Yusuke asked, catching his breath.

Tamaya nodded. "Yes. Everyone knows that."

"Now when did you tell _everyone _that I'm an idiot?" Renji demanded.

Tamaya jumped a step back away from Renji and sweat dropped. "No I didn't! I didn't tell _everyone_! Yeah well…um…you know, I wasn't very mature and it…well ano…it just slipped out of my mouth and then…the domino effect happened and the…well the whole class found out…" Tamaya grinned innocently and backed away slowly when Renji's glare turned to a deathly glare. _Maybe I should change that to the king of all idiots?_ Tamaya suggested in her mind, biting her tongue before it slipped out of her mouth.

"Oh-kay," Yusuke sighed with heavy sarcasm, "is _anyone _going to help me here!?"

Renji looked up. "Well I know kido, but I'm not an expert at it…I'll help though."

"It's just studying anyways," Tamaya reassured, "wait…how'd you know?"

"That's the first assignment every class gets," Renji sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Well if you aren't an expe-" Yusuke started before Tamaya butted in.

Tamaya waved her hands back and forth in front of her. "No Yusuke! He can do the job no worries! I trust him more than the other two lieutenants I've met!"

Yusuke scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, letting his brown hair fall in his face. "Is that because he looks hot and sexy to you with those tattoos or is it because he's an idiot?"

Tamaya's mouth dropped open and she placed her hands on her hips. "_Excuse _me? Who the _hell_ said that!? I mean look at him…" Tamaya pointd at Renji, poking the lieutenant's cheek, "he's as ugly as a tattooed baboon!"

"Baboon?" Renji growled, swatting Tamaya's hand away by hitting her wrist, "Ugly?"

"Umm….well…." Tamaya sweat dropped.

"Okay," Yusuke butted in, "today in class, what did we learn?"

Renji looked over at Yusuke, his attention caught. Tamaya shot her friend a grateful look. "Arigato," she mouthed, adding with actual hearable words, "we learned all of the Hado, or destructive spells. Tomorrow in class we'll take a test on them and then the day after we'll be practicing Shakkaho (Red Fire Cannon) and Sokatsui (Blue Fire, Crash Down)."

Renji rubbed the back of his neck. "Hmm. Where to start?" he wondered.

Tamaya was soon relaxed, all tension in her system from Byakuya, gone. She was nestled in between the large root of a oak tree in the front of the Academy dorms, and had been there for two hours now, listening to Renji and Yusuke talk over the kido spells. Renji had already finished explaining the spells and what they did, even showing and example of a few, while Yusuke actually took notes this time in his chicken scratch. Renji was now quizzing Yusuke, their voices echoed in her head and she noticed that she was asleep, unable to wake up. So, she listened peacefully.

"_What hado incinerates the target completely?" Renji's voice would ask._

"_Haien, Destructive Art number 54, Abolishing Flames?" Yusuke would guess._

"_Correct. What does Kurohitsugi, Destructive Art number 90, Black Coffin do?"_

"_It forms a box of black energy around the opponent. The opponent is then pierced by dozens of energy 'spears.' Currently only captain-rank Shinigami can do it?" Yusuke was still guessing._

"_Baka cheater," Renji finally muttered, "Which does this incantation belong to: 'Oh Ruler! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, fluttering wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the partition of the sea surges, moving on to the South!'?"_

"_Shakkaho, Destructive Art number 31, Red Fire Cannon." Yusuke sounded more determined._

"_And what about this incantation: 'Chiniku no kamen, bansho, habataki, hito no na kansu! Soka no kabe ni soren o kizamu, taika no fuchi o enten ni te matsu!'?"_

"_Mask of flesh and blood, all creation, fluttering wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Carve a twin lotus upon the wall of blue fire, the abyss of the inferno waits in the distant heaven! Soren Sokatsui, Destructive Art number 69, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down."_

"Up you go," Renji sighed in Tamaya's ear, heaving her up into his arms, he glanced over his shoulder at Yusuke, who was glaring at him.

"How do you think Tamaya sleeps through our loud voices?" Yusuke wondered, "And why didn't she just go back to her dorm if she was tired?"

Renji looked down at the limp, sleeping Tamaya. "You know she's too good of a friend and determined to do something like that."

"Yeah but-" Yusuke started, being cut off when Renji placed Tamaya in his arms, "wait…what're you doing?"

"Take her back to her dorm," Renji sighed, rubbing the back of his neck to get rid of a knot, "I have to get back to my Taichou."

"You know," Yusuke sighed, looking down at Tamaya who was in his arms, then back up at Renji, "you really suck." Yusuke smirked when Renji growled in answer and spun around, walking off.

**Bang, bang, bang**

"Tamaya!?" Yusuke's voice came from the other side of the door to Tamaya's room. Tamaya cracked her eyes open. She was on her bed that she made of the window sill. Light was streaming in through the closed curtains, Tamaya sat up slowly in her bed and looked around the dorm, which was one to live in, no roommate. Kitchen to the west of the room with it's tiled floor that just started in the middle of the carpet and the counters with a barstool to sit at. East of the room was a door leading to her bathroom, and in the rest of the room were pantries, storage units, and closets where Tamaya stored items. Tamaya lifted her hands up to her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them while yawning. _Morning already? What happened yesterday anyways?_

"Tamaya!?" Yusuke yelled again, "The test is today we'll be late if you don't hurry the hell up!"

_The test?_ Tamaya echoed in her head, "The test!" Tamaya jumped, out of bed onto the hardwood floor of her dorm and grabbed her uniform off of the hooks on the wall, running straight into the bathroom.

**Crash! Bang! Clank!**

Yusuke flinched and glared at the door in front of him. "Tamaya are you-?"

"Coming, yes!" Tamaya gasped, opening the door and making it slam into the wall. She flinched and glanced at it. "I need to-"

"Be more careful," Yusuke finished, "yeah, you do."

"Hey stop finishing my sentence!" Tamaya cried, raising her fists into the air above her head and punching.

Yusuke pointed his index finger at Tamaya, touching her nose. "You started it! Even if I wasn't going to say 'coming'!!"

Tamaya tilted her head to one side. "You weren't?" Then what-?"

"Was I going to say?" Yusuke finished, "I was wondering if you were alright. You make so much noise."

Tamaya growled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Stop doing that…and yes I'm fine I always make a bunch of noise. Oh! I forgot!" Tamaya spun around on her heel, dashing back into her room and into a long drawer underneath her bed, slipping out her 'makeshift' zanpaku-to and strapping it horizontal onto her back with her sash.

"What are you…" Yusuke stopped, studying Tamaya, "oh I see. You look much better now except for your hair…"

"My red ribbon!" Tamaya growled, running her fingers through her orange shoulder-length hair to flatten it out. "No!"

"Look, we don't have time to look for your ribbon, we'll be late!" Yusuke sighed, grabbing onto Tamaya's wrist and dragging her out of the door, running. Tamaya grabbed onto the door handle on the way out, slamming the door shut thanks to Yusuke's running.

Tamaya stumbled along with Yusuke down the hall, a turn here and there, running into people straight-on in every single hallway. Tamaya was used to running, but not being dragged. She scowled and tried to keep her feet in line. "Yusuke…Yusu…Yusu-kun stop running so fast!" Tamaya whined, "Or at least stop dragging me I can run on my….no!"

Yusuke kept running while Tamaya stomped her feet down on the ground, coming to an uneasy hault. _Can he not feel it? This strong feeling? Reitsu, maybe? Killer reitsu? No, just…captain-level! _Tamaya drew her hand back from Yusuke's clutch and grabbed onto her stomach in pain, trying to ease the strong stinging in the side of her ribcage.

"T-Tamaya?" Yusuke stammered, "W-what's wrong? You look pale…"

Tamaya smiled weakly, standing up straight with some effort and keeping her hand clutched to her ribcage. "Just go to class. I don't feel well…I'll go to the restroom and see if I can calm down."

"Are you…"

"Am I sure?" Tamaya stuck her tongue out at him playfully, "No duh. Of course. It's probably just testing jitters. No worries."

Yusuke nodded, undecided. "Yeah…sure. Just…come get me if you need me, okay?"

Tamaya nodded and watched Yusuke's retreating back, as soon as he was out of ear-shot, Tamaya sped back down the hall, taking a sharp left through the double-doors out to the Academy's main yard. She rested her hands on her knees, gasping for breath, and stood up straight. Every bone in her body went rigid.

_So maybe this reitsu wasn't as bad as Byakuya Kuchiki's. It didn't have as much pressure, it didn't feel like needles. But for one thing, if Byakuya Kuchiki's reitsu didn't seem like it was going to kill me, this one sure did. It wasn't as strong as Byakuya Kuchiki's, but it felt sickening._

Tamaya studied the captain in front of her. The one called Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The one she described as a robot. Tamaya held her breath. _That _feeling…her being able to tell strong reitsu from weak, and every little detail of the reitsu, was back. This time sickening. He was _strong_.

"Tamaya Aramaki, correct?"

Tamaya nodded slowly. "H-hai. What c-can I do f-for you, K-Kurotsuchi-taichou?"

"Ah. You remember my name," Mayuri Kurotsuchi breathed, "Can you feel my reitsu?" Tamaya just nodded slowly, "Come with me then."

_That's not an answer,_ Tamaya thought, turning around to face the corner in which the doors into the Academy were nestled. She paused and exhaled, recognizing the familiar, strong, feathery reitsu that she had once felt before. "Toshiro?"

The short white-haired captain revealed himself, stepping out from his hiding spot. Tamaya flinched when Mayuri cursed from behind her.

"Kurotsuchi," Toshiro growled, "what do you think your doing? Taking advantage of an innocent, lone Academy student? Decided you've found new prey? You should ask the General before you act, his Academy students, our soon-to-be subordinates, aren't for your tests." Tamaya flinched at the unusual venom in her friend's voice.

"And who do you think you are?" Mayuri demanded, "The famous child. The famous boy-genius captain. Telling _me _what to do!?"

"Yes I believe so," Toshiro retorted, "that is how it appears. And you should leave, seeing as you haven't finished the General's orders either way."

Tamaya peeked from the corner of her eye to see Mayuri smirk. She was in the middle of their argument, that could turn at any moment. "Those orders," he laughed, "they mean nothing to me. Pointless words that can easily be flipped around by the actions of another."

"You'd let your research get in the way of you loosing your job?" Toshiro growled, "And-"

"And…" Tamaya raised her hand weakly, her bones still rigid and heavy from the twice-as-strong reitsu surrounding her, "I have a test to take in my class. Do you two mind, Captain Kurotsuchi? Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Hmm," Mayuri sighed, raising his longest fingernail up to touch his chin. "you'll soon be weak prey anyways," he whispered quietly.

_Soon be prey? _Tamaya echoed in her head, turning to face Toshiro. "I'll take you back to your classroom. The test is on kido, is it not? It is important you go."

"H-hai, Hitsugaya-taichou…" Tamaya murmured, walking over to Toshiro slowly with a lot of effort.

"Oh, by the way, _Toshiro_," Mayuri hissed, "didn't this little Academy student call you by your first name? Who does she think she is?" Toshiro exhaled and ignored the captain's taunts, placing a hand on the small of Tamaya's back and leading her towards the doors.

Once inside, Tamaya dropped down onto her knees right where she was in front of the doors, leaning forward and using her hands for support. She closed her eyes, feeling the sweat run down the sides of her face and her orange bangs fall into her face while the shoulder-length strands fell over her shoulder.

"Tamaya…?" Toshiro breathed, "Does it have that much of an effect?"

Tamaya blinked. What was he talking about? Suddenly, she gasped for breath in her unexpected fit of gagging. She clutched onto her throat lightly, feeling the warm, hot liquid rise up in her chest. Tamaya set her hand back down on the ground for support and rested her forehead against the cool concrete, with one, long hiccup, the stinging hot liquid in her chest move back down to her stomach, only to make her feel worse. Tamaya gasped one more time, lifting her head away from the ground and gagging, the warm liquid moving up her chest and to her throat, stinging and burning away at the insides of her esophagus. Tamaya tilted her head forward slowly, the warm liquid coming out of her mouth in a clear rush. She was puking up nothing, just puking as an affect of the strong spiritual energy that surrounded her. Toshiro stepped back out of surprise, finally understanding what was happening. He glanced back and forth, jogging up the hall slightly and into the nearest classroom for someone to contact

_It's not really important, seeing as my life before **this **life didn't appeal to me at all. But I do remember one thing. What happened to me, how I died, how I ended up in the Soul Society; in the Seireitei. I died from a stomach sickness, food poisoning at the least, or something to that effect. So, I'm weak. I threw up…nothing…very easily. Just from witnessing Mayuri Kurotsuchi's reitsu. Mixed with that, I probably also remembered the strength of Byakuya Kuchiki's reitsu and that provoked me also. Toshiro's isn't as strong, thank goodness. _

Tamaya gasped for breath. It was over, her being sick in school. She felt the muscles in her arms weaken, collapsing over on her side away from her mess. The heaviness in her eyes overcame her, slowly, very slowly they drifted closed. She felt the rise in spiritual energy around her, but her eyes wouldn't open, so she lay motionless on the ground.

Tamaya blinked her eyes open. Her surroundings were different from that of the hallway in the Academy. Tiled roofing, tiled floors, white walls, and beds spread around her. She'd never been here before. Slowly she heaved herself up into a sitting position.

"Ah! You're awake!" Someone laughed, "More like….your _alive_!"

Tamaya cocked her head towards the voice, her eyes didn't stray from her surroundings, trying to calculate where she was at. "Renji…what happened? Where am I?"

Renji placed his hand on the top of her head, turning it to where they were making eye-contact. "Baka onna. If you were gonna faint from Kurotsuchi-taichou's reitsu, you shoulda said somethin' ta Hitsugaya-taichou."

Tamaya scowled glancing down at what she was wearing, her white undershirt and red hakama. "As if I knew that was going to happen. Now, you didn't answer one of my questions."

"Your at…no _in _the 4th District's ranks," Renji sighed, "and how did you not know? You were obviously in pain when you met Taichou, which means you'll be in pain for _any _captain or high-ranking officer unless they control their spiritual energy."

Tamaya ignored all of what Renji had said and laid back in the bed the 4th District had provided for her. _4__th__ District ranks…huh? Well, that's something new. Did I actually get that sick or something? _Tamaya stopped daydreaming and listened to the conversation outside of the room she lay in, Renji seemed to ignore it and concentrated on counting the tiles on the ceiling and floor around them, obviously staying near incase Tamaya were to get sick again.

"What happened?" A female voice asked. She sounded older and wise.

"Tamaya came across Kurotsuchi at the Academy, and, apparently, high reitsu, or unmasked reitsu makes her weak. Once she was in the building away form the pressure of Kurotsuchi's reitsu, she threw up and fainted." It was Toshiro's voice. Still a child.

"Sound interesting," a male voiced piped in, "should we report it to the General? Of course he'd love to know what's happening to his students, and, also, do you think that scar on her back could be linked to this?"

"Bachiatari Tamashii…" Toshiro's voice trailed off.

Tamaya shot upwards in the bed and reached over her left shoulder with her right hand to feel the scar with the words "Bachiatari Tamashii" etched in to her skin. It took a while for Renji to react, but finally, he uncrossed his arms from his chest and jumped up from where he was perched on a bed next to her, studying Tamaya. "Daijoubu?" Tamaya didn't answer, so Renji reached forward and placed his hands on both of her shoudlers, shaking Tamaya lightly. "Daijoubu? Tamaya, daijoubu?"

"What's wrong?" Toshiro breathed, walking into the room swiftly, "Tamaya?"

Tamaya blinked away her trance and shrugged Renji's grasp away. "Genki desu," she murmured, studying the crowd behind Toshiro. Two captain-rank shinigami. "Why doesn't it hurt?" She nodded towards the wavy brown-haired, broad shouldered man and the black-haired woman whose hair was braided around her neck and down her front.

"Watashi no namae wa Aizen Sosuke desu, 5th Division," the brown-haired man stated, stepping forward. Tamaya flinched and Renji glanced at her curiously, "we've masked our reitsu, so, of course, you can't feel it."

The lady gave a slight nod. "Watashi no namae wa Retsu Unohana, 4th Division. O genki desu ka?"

"Byoki desu, migi?" Tamaya sighed, straying away from the 4th Division Captain's question.

"We are unsure," Retsu sighed, glancing at the boys around her.

"Oh, right. Gomen!" Renji sighed, patting Tamaya on the head and following Aizen out. Toshiro glanced at Tamaya, sighing and following Aizen and Renji out, closing the door on his way.

Tamaya looked at Retsu expectantly. "You want to see it?" She guessed, tugging at her sash nervously.

"Hai, kudasaim," Retsu said in a reassuring voice. Tamaya nodded and tugged at her red sash, making it come undone and fall to the bed around her, where she sat cross-legged. Tamaya shrugged at her white undershirt, making it fall slightly off of her shoulders, keeping her front body covered and showing only her back, her shoulder blade sticking out to show how tense she was. Tamaya flinched when Retsu placed her hand on the scar-like mark. Retsu looked up curiously. "Does it hurt?"

"Sukoshi," Tamaya admitted while Retsu traced the scar on her bare skin with her index finger, "that spot has always been a little sore. After a while I just forgot about it, though."

"Naze desu ka?" Retsu asked, sitting on the bed in back of Tamaya and leaning in closer, studying the mark fully. Tamaya was glad she decided not to grow out her hair as a departing gift from home and leave it shoulder-length. She just shrugged, though.

"I dunno," Tamaya mumbled, "I knew what it read, I knew that that part of my skin was samui, but I just decided it wasn't important, and as long as I become a Soul Reaper, I don't really care."

"You are very determined," Retsu sighed, standing up. Tamaya glanced over her shoulder at the captain, who nodded. Tamaya slipped her white undershirt back over her shoulders and tucked it in, retying the sash tightly around her waist. "Do you mind, if you were to see Kurotsuchi again?"

"Accompanied by someone?" Tamaya suggested.

"That will be fine. But I'd like to have some tests on that mark of yours," Retsu admitted, "it seems to hold an enormous amout of reitsu in that one chiisai space on your shoulder blade."

"Hai. No problems, arigato, Unohana-sama," Tamaya said, pushing herself off of the bed, "who will go with me?"

"It was your idea, you choose. Preferably a Shinigami, not your friend," Retsu advised.

"Renji?" Tamaya asked, sounding slightly hopeful. _He can always lighten the mood if I'm scared or something…he's such an idiot._

Retsu Unohana tilted her head towards the doorway. "Abarai-kun?" She called out. The red-headed shinigami poked his head around the corner and into the room. "Would you accompany Aramaki-chan to Kurotsuchi's headquarters after she rests a bit?" Renji just nodded and eyed Tamaya while Retsu walked off and she slipped off the bed slowly but surely without loosing her balance.

* * *

**A/N: _Sorry guys I'm glad your all reading my fanfic on Tamaya but I'm sooo running out of ideas! Either I had too much candy or I'm just plan crazy --; I just said that about myself? Whoa…anyways I've noticed that I've been doing short, full chapters but this one will have to be longer and unfortunately I'm having to split it into 2 parts. 2 parts only I promise! Sorry guys but my brain is fried with school starting in 2 weeks --_**


End file.
